Cross My Heart
by Coalye
Summary: After sleepless nights and extensive healing due to the damage done by her former Alpha who had become a power hungry monster, Kendall Bergeron sets on a mission to get her life back on track. In an effort to do so, she heads back to Beacon Hills where her life began and changed so dramatically. Back to her home, her family, her pack. And the fire that had taken it all away.
1. Runaway

The distraught teen dashed through the forest as quick as her aching and wounded body would let her. Her breathing was heavy and her clothes caked in blood. She looked around in desperation for any sign of the house. With no luck she continued to sprint. A single tear dribbled down her cheek as she began to lose hope.

Everything had gone wrong in the past couple years.

Her body ached from the lacerations her Alpha had given her, not to mention that bite marks scattered across the side of her abdomen that burned like a wildfire. He had become power hungry and attempted to kill off his pack. He left her for last; probably so she could watch the closest people she had, killed again. She had put up a good fight, but in the end he had the advantage of being bigger, faster and stronger. Kendall was left for dead.

However, she had other plans. She slowly got up and started to walk. A walk fell into a lopsided jog, a jog fell into a limping run and then as the adrenaline kicked in she began to move faster and faster in the direction of her destination. Beacon Hills.

Her name was Kendall. She wasn't always so damaged. When she was younger she lived in a great big house with one other family, the Hale's, who were also a part of their pack. The pack had prospered in those days. Their territory consisted of all of Beacon Hills and all of the reserve that led off into the town next over.

There were six kids in all. Laura was the oldest at 18, Derek was 16, James was 15, Kendall and Cora were both 11, and Cayden, Kendall's younger brother, was only 5. James and Cayden were the only children who hadn't gotten the werewolf gene. Despite the age differences, they all got along well and played together whether it was a game of tag or hide-and-go-seek, the older kids would always join in. They had a strong bond, not just because they were pack, but also because they were family whether they were blood related or not.

Cora and Kendall were the best of friends since they were born. They talked about everything from how one of them had actually managed to surprise attack Uncle Peter or who the cutest boys were in school. They were inseparable.

Derek and Kendall also had a special friendship. They would sneak out the night after a full moon and go to the lake a mile from the house and just talk. Although Derek was kind of quiet and antisocial with everyone else, he really opened up to Kendall. She was the first to know about everything, especially when it came to Kate Argent. She was a hunter, but not just any normal hunter. No, she was a hunter that killed werewolves. He was in love with her though. It was a relationship she definitely didn't approve of, but she let him be happy, because that's what friends do.

Unfortunately, six months after Derek and Kate started going out, everything changed. Derek and Laura were at school while everyone else was at home. James was sick with the flu. Cayden was playing in the basement. He had just gotten home from their morning kindergarten class. Kendall and Cora were both preparing for the next full moon that would be that night. They hadn't gained total control quite yet so they had to stay home. The adults were down in the kitchen enjoying a nice cup of coffee and talking about some sort of werewolf business. Everything seemed peaceful. But it wasn't.

It was 1:56 in the afternoon when the flames broke out and the fire started. Smoke filled the entire house, suffocating the younger children and the orange blaze surrounded the home. Kendall screamed for her brother, for Cora, for anyone, but nobody responded. Her lungs filled with smoke and she struggled to find an exit. She had spotted a window across the hall and smashed the glass before taking a leap of faith from the second floor. Upon impact she was knocked unconscious.

Deucalion had seen her jump as he was passing through the woods. He had been in town along with the other alphas because of the heavy amount of hunters within the area. He debated going inside to try and help but he heard no heartbeats and in all honesty, it was a suicide mission he wasn't willing to take. He picked up her unconscious body and brought her to his pack. They had all taken turns watching her so that when she awoke she wouldn't be alone. The pack had welcomed her with open arms and comforted her as she mourned the loss of her family. She tried to run away a couple times but she never made it far and Deucalion always found her. It took a while, but Kendall became adjusted to living and working alongside this pack, she almost felt whole again. Almost.

Six years later and everything changed. Her pack was dead and she was once again a lone survivor.

In the distance she could see the outline of the burnt house she used to call home. She dropped her speed and stopped, gazing at the house in front of her. She argued with herself whether or not to go inside. The house was covered in ashes giving it a dull black color, the weeds had overgrown spiraling up the side, the windows were all broken or cracked and the rough had caved in towards the back. After 3 minutes of debating she hesitantly walked towards the front door. Dark memories flashed before her.

_The heavy smoke that diluted the hallways and the bright orange and yellow flames of the fire._

Kendall shook her head and continued to walk. Once she reached the porch, she reached for the doorknob. As she twisted and pulled, the door creaked slowly open. Walking in she observed the area that used to be the foyer. What was left of the furniture was charred, the walls a dark gray color and the floor was burned to black. She sucked in a deep breath at the sight before her. This had been her home, her family and friends died in this fire. Everyone she loved was dead.

She traveled deeper into the house until she made it to the family room. Kendall carefully sat down on what was left of the couch and dropped her head into her hands. "I should have stayed, I shouldn't have jumped. I should have stayed and helped. I should be dead, not them." She spoke quietly to herself, sucking in yet another sharp breath. She focused on her uneven heartbeat and tried to calm down

She wondered about Cora, her brother, her mom and her dad, James and the rest of the Hale's. How it must have been for them when they were trapped inside. The thoughts made her shudder. She thought back to Derek and Laura. Had they seen what happened? Were they still alive or did grief bring them to their death? Tears flowed quietly down her face as she just sat there thinking and staring at the wall.

The sound of the front door opening caused her to snap out of her daze. Her sense kicked into overdrive as she quickly and quietly snuck over to the kitchen to hide behind the counter. She listened carefully to the sound of footsteps walking through the foyer and into the living room. She dared to take a peak around the counter and saw what looked like a tall, broad figure walked into the room. The scent smelled familiar but the whole house still held the warm and loving scent of pack and family. She held her breath in worry that he might hear her and shut her eyes tight.

"Don't panic. Don't panic." She thought to herself.

She moved to try and gaze around the corner to get one more look at the intruder but she ended knocking down some pots that had been left on the counter. Kendall immediately pulled herself back but it was too late. The man knew she was there.

'Well now I'm definitely going to die,' she thought to herself. She braced herself for what was to come. Pulling her knees up to her chest and shutting her eyes she hoped he would spare her.

"Kendall?" said a voice. What the hell? Was it her Alpha coming back for her? Did he know that she was still alive?

She looked up slowly to face the voice.

He didn't look like her Alpha. He looked like…

"Derek?" She asked unsure of herself. Maybe she was hallucinating. Maybe this happens when you have so many injuries and you can't heal yourself anymore.

"Yeah, umm..." He scratched the back of his head and looked around. He never was good with words and frankly, she wasn't much better. Although the part where he hadn't seen her since she was 11 did make a big impact on the situation at hand. "I, uhh, I thought you were dead. I thought you died in the-"

"Fire." She finished for him. "Well I didn't." He just nodded slowly and looked down.

An awkward silence fell upon them as they tried to take in the situation. They hadn't seen eachother in years and they were convinced that neither of them had made it out safely. After a few minutes Kendall decided to stand up and brush off her pants. Not that it made a difference or anything since she was covered in blood. Derek took notice of the state she was in.

"What happened to you?" He asked her scanning the blood stains and the claw marks that scattered her body.

"Oh this?" She asked looking at herself. "This is nothing. I-I umm got into a fight with an omega on my way here. He was stronger than I thought, but I'm fine. Nothing a shower and some rest could heal." She had lied through her teeth to a person she used to trust the most.

Derek was not stupid though. He had heard the skip in her heartbeat. He knew she was lying but he decided not to say anything. He just nodded his head and looked to his left at nothing.

Kendall bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to think of something to say, but she thought of nothing. So instead she just walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso digging her face into his chest

He flinched when she touched him and was very hesitant, but after a few moments he reciprocated and hugged her back.

Derek was stunned. He thought she had died. He thought she hadn't made it. He should've known though when they never found her body. He should have gone looking for her, but he didn't.

"I missed you," She mumbled against his shirt.

He had missed her too, he just wasn't very good at saying it, so he just pulled her closer and rested his cheek against the top of her dark blonde hair and embraced the moment.


	2. Welcome Back

**Kendall's Point of View**

Derek and I walked together out of our old home and towards his Camaro. He had gotten it from Laura for his sixteenth birthday, before… before the fire happened. I remember him being so excited to drive it and show it to all of his friends. I'm surprised he still had it so many years later.

"Hey umm so where are we headed?" I asked him over the roof of the car as I stopped at the passenger door.

"To the loft, where I live," He replied. Oh god, now I was intruding.

"Derek, you really don't have to do that. I mean I could find a hotel room or ya know just stay here. It's really know big deal I don't-"

"Kendall just get in the car," He spoke with irritation in his voice.

"Ok." I opened the door and slid in. Well this was going to be an awkward ride.

I was right. The ride from the house to his loft was in absolute silence and not just any silence; it was the most awkward silence you could ever think of. It was about 15 minutes later when we arrived at a tall building on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. Derek parked the car and then led me in through the front doors and to the elevator where we traveled up 27 floors to the very top.

When the elevator "dinged" indicating that we had made it to our destination we stepped out and headed to the end of the hall. Derek grabbed a key out of his pocket and opened the door walking in. I followed behind and took in my surroundings.

It was a great big room with a huge table by the large window directly in front of me. There was a couch to the side with a TV on in front of it playing recaps of the latest hockey game. Wow I didn't think Derek was into hockey, or maybe he just kept it on because it's background noise so he didn't feel so lonely?

A kitchen lay to my left with the necessities any place needed and in the far left there was a staircase that led up to probably bedrooms.

As I explored the area some more, Derek walked up to me and raised his eyebrows in a manner that spoke, 'So what do you think?'

When I was about to respond, I was cut off by the loudest shriek of my name that most definitely didn't come from Derek. I looked to my right but it was too late I had already been plowed to the side and on the floor with my limbs sprawled about and my hair all over my face. Not to mention the body that was wrapped around me.

My body ached a little bit more due to the tackle and I groaned in pain. The attacked quickly got off of me and pulled me up to a stand. I pulled my hair out of my face and looked up at whoever plowed me into the floor.

A look of confusion swept over my face and then realization hit.

"Cora! Oh my gosh I though you didn't make it!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around the taller girl. She hugged me back and smiled.

"I didn't think you made it out either! I missed you so much!" I just gripped my best friend tighter.

"Ahem." Cora and I pulled apart and looked over towards the staircase where a man that resembled Uncle Peter stood. "So when can I take a part in the love fest?"

"Peter?" I asked.

"The one and only." He spoke. Derek snorted and walked off. All right so there's some tension there… interesting. I wondered what happened between them. They used to be so close when we were younger.

"Uh hey," I replied with an awkward wave, "You must have also survived."

"Yes I did. I mean I spent a few years of my life in a catatonic state," He started, "and then my nephew killed me," He mumbled a little quieter. "But it's no big deal. Glad to have you back Kendall."

"Yeah, it is," I said quietly to myself deep in thought. "Did anyone else make it out of the fire?" Derek cringed as I spoke. "What about Laura, she was at school. Where is she?" I spoke.

Everyone became extremely silent.

"Well?"

"She died." Peter spoke.

"How?" I asked as a few tears welled up in my eyes. She taught me almost everything I now about being a werewolf and she also just talked to me about human things too, like school and boys. Laura had been like a big sister to me. I wiped the tear before it could fall down my cheek and stared down Peter.

"She got into a fight with another werewolf." He answered. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not because he kept tapping his foot to cover up his heartbeat. The others didn't mention anything or correct him so he must be telling the truth then I guess. I looked at him skeptically before walking over to the couch and finally sitting down.

My body ached in every single place. Although most of the claw marks had faded and healed and two of the 3 bite marks were almost entirely gone, the damage done internally would take a little longer to heal.

"Oh my gosh, Kenny I was so excited I didn't even notice before! What the hell happened to you?" asked Cora who was immediately at my side.

"Oh nothing just got into a fight with an Omega who was stronger than I had initially assumed. I'll be fine." I responded, she nodded in understanding and pulled me back up to stand.

"C'mon, we have a shower upstairs that you can use and you can borrow some of my clothes," she spoke leading me towards the stairs.

Thirty minutes later I stepped out of the shower with little streams of water dripping down my body. I grabbed the towel that Cora told me to use from the bathroom counter and wrapped the towel around myself. I opened the door and stepped into Cora's bedroom. She looked up from what she was doing and got up, walking over to her closest and pulling some clothes out.

"I figure you want to be comfortable so how does a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt sound?"

"Perfect," I responded as she handed me the clothes. With that I walked back into the bathroom to change.

As I removed the towel I examined all the bruises and marks along my body. I had healed quite a lot and practically everything on my skin was gone, except for four parallel gashes that ran from my shoulder diagonally down my back. They had been deep marks initially, but I thought they would have at least faded more. I just shrugged and got changed into the dark gray Nike sweatpants and white Nike shirt that Cora had given me.

I pulled my wet blonde locks into a messy bun on the top of my head and walked back into Cora's room. She and I walked together back downstairs where Derek and Peter were having a heated argument.

"I think we should tell her!" shouted Derek.

"No!" Peter replied.

"Why not? She was part of our pack!"

"Tell me what?" I asked as Cora and I joined the conversation. Both males looked at me startled.

"Nothing!" They both said at the same time. I exchanged a weird glance with Cora before walking over to the couch. Halfway there I started to get light headed, most likely from the blood loss of the last couple hours. Despite having fantastic healing powers, werewolves don't replace the loss of blood very quickly. Great.

Cora caught me before I fell to the floor and brought me over to the couch where I sat down. Derek came over with a cup of water and Peter still stood in the kitchen with a weird expression. I just mumbled some incoherent words that sounded like "thank you" before my face hit the cushion and I was out like a light bulb.

**Hey lovelies! Second chapter's up! I really hope you like it, let me know what you think :)**

**What do you think is going to happen when Derek and Cora find out the truth about what happened to Kendall?**


	3. Stay

**Kendall's Point of View**

I woke up a few hours later with confusion and a sore neck. I couldn't remember where I was and what I was doing here. Where was my pack? Did I get kidnapped? Where you we attacked by hunters? I'm not hooked up to anything so it can't be that.

I pushed myself up off the couch into a sitting position and proceeded to pull my hair out of a bun. My blond hair fell into long curly locks down my back and ran my fingers through it pulling out any knots. Why couldn't I just figure out what happened? It's like I was brainwashed.

I thought for a few more moments before all the memories of the past few days hit me like a bad dream. My head dropped to my hands as the screams of my pack replayed through my mind.

A voice brought me out of my trance.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be here?" The voice asked. I turned to look in their direction and caught sight of a boy around my age with blonde shaggy hair and nice bone structure. He was hot. Yes I did just check him out, sue me. I'm a seventeen-year-old girl, it's bound to happen.

"Uh yeah, and you are?" I responded standing up from my spot on the couch and walking over.

"Isaac. Who are you?" He asked with a hint of a smile.

"I'm Kendall it's nice to meet you," I answered smiling back.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I know Derek, Cora and Peter."

"Please tell me you're not another one of Derek's sisters."

"I'm not," I answered with a chuckle, "We're just childhood friends."

"I wasn't aware that Derek had friends. "

"You'd be surprised, he was quite popular back then," I replied thinking back on some old memories.

"Really? Well now he's just kind of a sourwolf," Isaac said causing me to giggle.

Derek chose that moment to bound down the stairs. He walked over to the kitchen saying a brief hello to Isaac and got himself a glass of water. I walked over to him with Isaac trailing behind.

Leaning my arms against the counter I told Derek, "So I heard you are quite the grump, or as they say now sourwolf. Your buddy over here told me." I patted Isaac on the back and a smirk reached my lips.

"You shouldn't always believe what everyone says Ken," Derek answered giving me a pointed glare. Ah so there's the sourwolfiness.

"Noted. So umm care to explain why Isaac is here? Or wait, are you Cora's boyfriend? Aww that'd be cute. She made a good choice. You have really nice cheek bones. Do you know about-"

"Kendall stop." Derek spoke cutting me off.

"Sorry." I replied, "Sooo?"

"Isaac's part of my pack."

"When the hell did you become an alpha?"

"About 6 months ago," answered Isaac for him.

"Oh, how many other people do you have in your pack?"

"It's complicated. There were two others, but one of them died when they left the pack to live on their own. They got kidnapped by some alpha pack. That's how we found Cora. So I guess there's officially three of us now since Cora's here. I don't really know what's up with Peter, if he's pack or if he's not is beyond me. Then there's my friend Scott McCall who's also a werewolf and his friend Stiles, who's human. They are both kind of like pack except not. Then there's Lydia Martin and Allison Argent who are kind of working with us too, it's just very confusing." Isaac explained. I just stared at him bewildered.

"Yeah, I'm just going to nod my head and pretend I understood that." I replied. "Wait, excuse me did you say Argent?"

"Kendall not now," growled Derek lowly. I shot him a look of annoyance.

"So anyways how old are all of you?" I asked Isaac.

"We're all 17 and juniors in high school."

"Oh so you're my age, that's nice." I averted my gaze over to Derek, "You gave teenagers the bite? Please tell me you at least asked them first and told them all the risks! They could have died!"

"I did, I'm not an idiot Kendall." I just rolled my eyes. He's being so damn grouchy. "So anyways, Isaac what do you need?" Derek asked Isaac as if I wasn't even there. He's having major mood swings.

"Well there's been another killing in town. Lydia found a body by the pool. Also Stiles' friend went missing and I have a really bad feeling that the Alpha pack are the ones who took them." Isaac spoke while I listened in.

"You guys keep an eye on Aidan and Ethan, ok? I'll worry about the others. They're probably the ones committing the murders considering they are the only new arrival in town. You and Scott should try and find Stiles' friend, use your senses. If you run into danger, let me know." Derek said, Isaac nodded and waved goodbye to me. I gave him a small wave back and watched him walk out the door. I turned to look back at Derek.

"Teenagers? Really Derek?"

"I needed a pack and they all needed some help, so I helped them."

"Isn't that sweet of you. I knew you were a big ol' teddy bear under all the grumpy exterior." I spoke reaching over to pat him on the shoulder, he jerked away from my touch and a scowl plastered over his face. Damn, Derek used to smile more. I guess I understand though, I'm not happy much either.

"You're annoying."

"But you love it." I retaliated He just sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry for just showing up like this, I didn't know if you were alive or if you'd even care. I never wanted to barge into your life and if you want I can go find somewhere else to stay. It's really no big deal." He looked at me with a look of hurt and confusion.

"Kendall, what are you not getting? I want- We all want you here, you've been gone for six years and you turn up broken and bruised. Do you expect me to just throw you out and leave you for dead?" Yes. "You can't possibly think that after all these years, I wouldn't care. Laura and I basically went out of our minds trying to figure out what had happened to you when they never found your body. It was like you dropped off the face of the Earth." By now he was getting worked up and the most emotional I've seen him in the past 12 hours of being here.

"I'm sorry." I said my voice small and fragile. I didn't mean to make him upset, I just didn't want to be a burden.

"It's alright, just stop worrying. I invited you here and Cora is more than happy that she has her best friend back and I'm, I'm happy you're here too. I don't know what Peter thinks, but nobody does anyways so it doesn't matter."

"Thanks Der Bear," I said giving him a small smile, "I'm happy I'm here too."

"But don't call me that name."

"What? Der Bear?"

"Yes." He spoke.

"Oh I see, we wouldn't want your pack to think you became soft. All right, I guess I'll have to call you Sourwolf then from now on. Suits you perfectly considering you're frowning." He shook his head and proceeded to leave the kitchen, punching me playfully in the shoulder.

"Hey wait, Derek?"

"Yes?"

"What were you and Isaac talking about? Some Alpha pack? What's that about?"

"Another pack came to Beacon Hills recently and it's made up of just alphas. They've been giving us some trouble and they're trying to get me to join them."

"But you're not going to right? I mean you wouldn't do that to your pack?" I asked him.

"I don't want to obviously, they're just not giving me any options."

"What do they want you to do?"

"They want me to kill the members of my pack, apparently you gain power doing that," he answered looking down, ashamed by the words he had just said.

Gain power by killing you pack? That sounds an awful lot like-

"Wait, who's the leader of that pack?"

"His names Deucalion, why?" Derek answered giving me a weird look.

"Oh my god."

**Third chapter woooooo! So let me know what you guys think! **

**Just to let you guys know, I decided to start a few episodes into the third season because I wanted Cora to be in it as well and the alpha pack already in town. So it starts off with episode 4 "Unleashed." there will be details about the episode within the story but there's also added events and scenes, if that makes any sense...**

******Thanks for reading!**


	4. Unleashed

**Third Person Point of View**

The young girl stared at Derek with wide eyes. Fear spread through her body from her head down to her fingertips and toes. He was here. He was in Beacon Hills. He was going to find her and kill her. These thoughts ran through her head as she tried to regain her composure.

Her heart rate spiked and she hadn't been the only one to notice, Derek had heard it too and he gave her a worried look before he spoke up, "Kendall! Kendall? Are you ok? What's wrong?" She didn't understand what he was saying though. His voice was just a distant mumble in the background of the screams that still echoed through her mind. "Kendall!" She shot back into reality.

"What?" She asked.

"What's wrong? What just happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." With that she brushed by him and walked up the stairs to find Cora. He called after her but she ignored him. She didn't want to tell him what happened. She didn't want to talk about it.

**Kendall's Point of View**

I heard Derek sigh heavily as I skipped up the stairs. He was frustrated and I knew it was my fault. I just don't want to talk about it. It's not important anyways. Well, it's not THAT important. I don't want them to worry. I don't want them to protect me.

_In the end I probably deserved everything I got._

**THREE DAYS LATER, MONDAY SEPTEMBER 15**

"Kendall? Kendall? WAKE UP!" I shot up out of bed startled by the scream.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked drowsily.

"We have to go to school," Cora explained looking through her closet for clothes to wear.

"I don't go to school," I mumbled back pushing my face deeper into the mattress. Cora and I were sharing a room for the time being. Not that either of us minded, we had a lot of catching up to do. She had a queen-sized bed so it was no problem for us to share. She even let me borrow her clothes since walking around with torn and bloody attire is apparently frowned upon in this society, who knew?

"Derek said you have to," she answered chucking a pillow at my head. I let out a frustrated growl. Yeah I am so not a morning person.

"Derek doesn't own me."

"What the hell is wrong with you two? It's been not even a week and you're already down each other's throats. You guys used to be close before all this."

"Yeah before he became a brooding jackass." Let's just say that Derek and I got into a few arguments the past couple days. He's frustrated that I won't tell him what caused my little freak out, I have my reasons why I don't want to. And he's just, ugh, he's just so sarcastic and- he's just a Sourwolf. None of this had anything to do with that teacher that he seems to be so fond of, none of it at all.

"Come on Kendall, please just do this for me. I hardly know anyone in school anyways besides Boyd, Isaac and Scott. Please?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. Don't Kendall, don't fall for the look. Don't- goddamn.

"Oh my god fine!" I answered getting up. I trudged to the bathroom and splashed cool water in my face helping me to wake up. I examined my hair and it looked, normal…ish. I decided I would just braid it to the side and call it a day. Walking back into our room, Cora was already changed in some jeans, a dark blue flannel rolled up at the sleeves and a pair of work boots. I hurried over to her closet pulling out a pair of yoga leggings, my moccasins that I had been wearing whilst running through the woods and a jean shirt with a white tank top underneath. Dressing to impress? No. Did I care? No.

Cora and I both skipped makeup, it seems to always irritate my eyes. Together we walked downstairs to an empty loft. Who knows where Uncle Peter was, I've hardly seen him since I've been here. As for Derek, I actually am surprised he's gone… He's probably checking up on that teacher that he apparently saved when Cora and Boyd were going haywire with the full moon a couple days before I came.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a glass of water. Cora pulled out bowl and filled it up with cereal as I sat down by on one of the stools by the counter. After she poured the milk in she sat next to me too.

"Not eating breakfast?" She asked.

"Not hungry."

"Oh." She began to eat and I drank my cup of water in silence. After a couple minutes she spoke up, "Kendall, what is the matter with you," Cora asked, concern laced in her voice. I shrugged. The thing is I really didn't know, I just felt irritable and angry.

When we got to Beacon Hills High School, Cora and I met up with Isaac and Boyd.

"I got your schedule for you from the office," Isaac said handing me the piece of paper.

"Oh thanks!" I said in return. I just want to leavveeeeeee. I don't want to be here.

I hadn't been to school in a while. Back with the old pack, there was only one other teenage Beta and he was a year older than me. We became really good friends and we would walk to school together. He was the first one Deucalion killed. I hadn't been to school since and that was over 8 months ago. I never officially ended my sophomore year but apparently my grades pulled me through.

The four of us walked down the hallways. I paid close attention to what Boyd and Isaac were telling me about where the classrooms were, which teachers I needed to be careful around, whom to avoid, the essential knowledge one needs to get through high school without drama and be normal. Except most people don't transform into a scary monster once a month or whenever they're angry, or turned on, or surprised… the list could go on. Thankfully I've had it all my life so I've learned to control it, for the most part.

"Alright well what do you have first? We have to head off to the locker room to change for gym," asked Isaac.

"Same," Cora and I stated.

"What sports do they play around here?" I asked.

"Lacrosse." Replied Boyd. I nodded, I should play a sport. I remember watching Tyler, my old pack member play football. I liked that he had full control on the field and that football was kind of his anchor in a way. It calmed him down so that his stress levels weren't too high. Surely thinking about football on a full moon would probably not keep him from transforming, that would be his real anchor, but football kept him calm. Maybe that's what I needed.

"Hey Cora?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"What do you think about me playing lacrosse?"

"Wait what?"

"Lacrosse, you hold a stick in your hand, you run down the field and shoot. It's a spor-"

"I know what it is. Do you mean like on the boys team?"

"Well yeah, I don't think they have a girls team." I answered.

"They don't. I mean you could ask. They play in the fall but they have practices every now and then to stay in shape. Coach Finstock is kind of an ass though so don't take it personally if he says no. I mean you have a shot, you used to play a lot of sports before-" she paused, "when we were younger." She corrected herself.

"I'll be right back." With that I got up and walked towards the fields where the man who I assumed was Coach Finstock was standing.

"Excuse me?" He turned around. "Are you Coach Finstock?"

"That would be me, what can I do for you. I'm kind of busy right now," he said. Allllrighty then.

"I was wondering if I could play on the team? I know it's the off season but I could practice with the team and get ready for the fall?"

"Wait, what?" he asked his attention now on me.

"I would like to play on the team. In the fall."

"You can't." He replied turning back to the field.

"And why not?" I asked. God he really is a jackass.

"Because… uhh… because, LAHEY! GET OVER HERE!" The boy ran over and stood next to his coach.

"Yes coach?" He asked.

"Can you explain to, what's your name?"

"Kendall."

"Can you explain to Kendall why she can't play on this team next season." Isaac gave him a weird look.

"Why can't she play?" He asked the coach. Finstock gave him a look and then whispered 'she's a girl' but I'm a werewolf so I heard it.

"If this is all about the gender issue, I can assure you that it's not a problem. I can change in the girl's locker room and come in after the boys are dressed. It's not a big deal and if it's because I'm smaller and not as strong, you are greatly mistaken." Finstock was at loss for words while Isaac just looked impressed. I shot him a quick smile before looking back at the coach. "So what'll it be Coach?"

"Fine, you can play. I hope you have equipment, we have practices every now and then but I expect you to be in shape and ready to play for the fall." I shot Isaac a worried glance. I don't have any of the necessary equipment needed.

"Alright, thanks Coach! Bye Isaac!" I turned around and began walking away.

"Kendall!" I heard Finstock's voice yell.

I turned around. "Yes?"

"You should probably come to the boys locker room for an important announce for the team."

"Alright, I'll, uhh be there." He nodded and then turned back to what he was doing before. That guy is crazy, mentally insane.

I walked over to where Cora was standing and waiting.

"So how did it go?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh please it's not like you weren't listening in." I replied a smile on my face as well. Maybe just maybe, things could get a little better.

Cora and I parted ways as she headed for the girls locker room. Isaac and Boyd joined me as we headed for their locker room.

"So you really think you can handle playing with the big boys?" asked Boyd teasingly.

"With my eyes closed," I said back a smirk threatening my lips.

The boys started to pull off their jerseys and pads as Coach started to announce the news. Well this is awkward…

"Participation at the next Cross Country meet is mandatory. I am not going to let my players get fat in the off season." At that moment, Isaac stood shirtless and Danny was proceeding to pull of his shirt. Both guys were extremely fit, what is this guy talking about?

"Uhh coach, I think I'm good," spoke Danny.

Coach Finstock looked around the room before his eyes laid on me.

"He's definitely good," I replied. Danny chuckled.

"Alright, alright no need to get sarcastic with me. You guys still have to go and I expect to see you there too Kendall if you plan to play next season." With that I left after saying bye to the guys and headed off to the girl's locker room to change.

I pulled on a pair of white Nike shorts and then a dark blue sports shirt that stated had my old school's logo on it. I tied my sneakers and then bounded out the door behind Cora.

Cora and I ran together. Boyd and Isaac were up ahead with the McCall kid. They were running competitively with these two other guys who were twins.

"Who are they?" I asked Cora.

"That's Ethan and Aiden. They're part of the alpha pack." My throat all of a sudden became very dry.

"Oh…" We continued to run without any difficulty unlike the others in the group who were breathless and sore.

"Isaac don't!" I heard Scott shout and immediately Cora and I were sprinting after them. When we got to Isaac and Scott, both alphas were about ready to beat Isaac until Scott swung and punched the slightly taller one in the nose. They were all about to wolf out when I saw something by the tree. It was a body. Someone else had seen it too because not even a second later I heard an ear piercing scream.

The sheriff arrived and took control of the scene not long after. Everyone was ushered back into the school and told to go to their classes.

I walked into Ms. Blake's class handing her my pass that said I was a new student and took a seat near the back of the classroom. I took a good look at her. She was young probably in her mid 20's. She was pretty too. No wonder Derek liked her.

Scott walked in not long after and sat down next to the two alpha twins. He pulled his backpack up on his desk and began pulling motorcycle parts out of his bag. The twins were astounded. Serves them right for making Isaac get a detention. They had made it look like Isaac had attacked Ethan when in reality that isn't what happened at all.

As Ms. Blake began talking the class quieted. However I could hear what sounded like a motor engine in the background. The twins must have noticed as well because one of them was out the door in a flash. The class followed only to see the twin holding his bike in the middle of the hallway and Isaac standing with the rest of the class. Sneaky little shit.

Isaac, Cora and I walked to the loft from school in the afternoon. When we walked in, Derek stood there leaning against the table across the room. There were blood spatters all around the room and claw marks across the floors.

"What the hell happened in here?" Cora asked.

"The alpha's came." Cora patted him on the shoulder before saying something I didn't bother listening to and walking up the stairs. Derek turned to look at Isaac.

"I think you should go." Isaac looked shocked, I didn't know much about this boy but I knew that Derek had been taking care of him since he didn't have any family left.

"What?" Isaac asked.

"You need to leave. Find another place to live. Having you, Kendall and Cora under the same roof is too much. Go!" Isaac begins to protest but Derek picks up a glass and throws it in his direction as it shatters against a beam a couple inches away from Isaac's face. Tears filled his eyes but they never fell down his face as he grabbed his bag and left, obeying his alpha's commands. I glared at Derek.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest.

He looked out the large window at the dark night sky and spoke, "You should probably go too."

**I AM SO FREAKING EXCITED FOR THE SHOW TONIGHT OHMYGOD! THAT MIGHT BE WHY I WROTE TWICE AS MUCH**

**So anyways let me know what you guys think! Derek's kind of being an ass right now. What do you think about him telling Kendall to leave? How do you think she'll react?**

**Thanks for reading lovelies!**


	5. Frayed

**Kendall's Point of View**

I stared at Derek in shock.

"I- um- you want me to leave?" I asked a crack in my voice. Sure I was mad at him because of all the arguments but I didn't think he would do this. I mean I thought we were family, or close to that at least.

"Kendall, please just go."

"I don't know where to go Derek, I don't know anyone in this town anymore."

"Kendall, just leave!" He said spinning around and glaring at me with those bright, fiery alpha eyes. I stepped back at bit in shock. I nodded my head as a tear fell down my cheek. I brushed it away as Cora came down the stairs.

Turning around I stepped out the door and headed down to the elevator. I heard Cora yelling for me in the background and screaming at Derek, but I just kept walking.

I didn't know where I was going to go. I didn't really have many choices. I could go and find Isaac but I'm pretty sure he's going to be staying at that Scott McCall kids house and I'm not going to invite myself in, I don't have any money so I can't stay at the motel either. Well it looks like I'm just going to have to go to the old house.

I walked the few miles it took to get there and finally made it to the front of my dilapidated home.

"Home sweet home."

I pulled my sweatshirt out from my bag. It had been Tyler's, he gave it to me when I was cold once and I forgot to give it back. Now I never could. I pulled it on and closed my eyes embracing the only thing I have left of him.

I sat down in the center of the foyer and just thought. I thought back on everything that happened the past six years of my life. I lost my family, I lost my pack and now Derek doesn't even want to see me. He had gone through a lot too and I guess I understand where he's coming from, but did he really have to push me away again?

I fell back onto the floor and stared up at the ceiling. There was a whole in part of the roof and I could see the faint outline of the moon behind the clouds. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Third Person Point of View**

The teen wolves sat amongst the track team on the bus on the way to the track meet a few towns over. The two best friends sat towards that back and Stiles quizzed Scott on his vocabulary for SAT practice. One of the teen alphas sat next to his new love interest Danny. Isaac and Boyd sat next to one another plotting their revenge.

Kendall sat alone. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She would even have skipped the track meet except that Cora insisted that she go and that she'll keep her updated if anything happens.

_"Derek, stop this is a bad idea."_

_"We have to stop them somehow. We can't just sit around and wait."_

Her face looked lifeless. Her skin was pale and dull and her eyes looked tired.

_"Derek you have no idea what they're capable of."_

Her hands fidgeted in her lap.

_The air was damp inside the abandoned mall. Deucalion was perched upon one of the broken escalators. _

_"You were supposed to come alone," he spoke to Scott and Isaac who stood at his side. Derek, Cora and Boyd walk out of the shadows and join them. I stood back. I didn't want him to see me. _

She stared out the window, waiting, hoping that he would be all right. But she knew the answer to that already.

_They began to fight. Claws flying through the air. Growls erupted throughout the room. Teeth slashed through skin. Punches were thrown. _

Kendall shut her eyes tightly trying to forget the memories. Isaac and Boyd could feel the anger resonating off her small figure only adding more fuel to their fire.

_Boyd's down. Cora was trapped under Kali's foot. Scott and Isaac were both on their knees. Deucalion comes up with a proposition._

_"Take the first step Derek, you kill Boyd and we'll leave."_

Kendall shutters at the thought.

_Kali laughs. "Come on Derek, you have a pack of useless teenagers. I'll kill her if you don't do it. You have to choose between family or pack."_

Kendall remembers the look on Derek's face.

_"No he doesn't. He doesn't have to choose. You are all sick and pathetic excuses for werewolves." I spoke stepping out of the shadows. They all looked confused but Deucalion's face became grim. "What you guys weren't strong enough before so you had to be a little bitch and kill your pack? It must be a new trend."_

Kendall looked down at the bruises covering her arms.

_"And who might you be?" asked Kali applying more pressure to Cora's throat._

_"Oh, Deucalion never told you? Man what a shame." I turned to look at Deucalion, "Miss me?" At that moment an arrow struck through the air and hits the twins separating them from their joint werewolf form. More and more arrows fly through the air._

_"Cover your eyes," Shouted Deucalion._

Kendall covers her hands over her face as her body continues to shake aggressively.

_The arrows continue to fire giving us time to attack. I lunged for Kali and caught her by surprise. Cora grabbed her leg and twisted causing it to snap._

_Scott begins to attack Ennis. Derek helps by attacking the Alpha from behind. They struggled to get the upper hand._

She gripped the seat trying to stop herself from hyperventilating.

_They were getting to close to the edge. I screamed at Derek telling him to stop and get away. Scott lunged for Ennis trying to take him off Derek, but it unbalanced him instead and he fell back over the ledge taking Derek down with him._

"Boyd don't!" She heard Scott's voice say snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked back and saw that Boyd's eyes were glowing gold. Kendall got up quickly and grabbed him before he could make any sudden rash decisions.

"Boyd, calm down." She whispered so only he could hear. He looked at her and his eyes faded slowly back into their blue color.

She sat back down. The bus was stuck in traffic so it was going to be awhile until they got there.

"Stilinski put your hand down!" Finstock shouted.

"You know there's a food exit about half a mile up. I don't know if we stop and then maybe-" Stiles started.

"We're not gonna stop."

"Okay, but if we stop-"

"Stilinski! Shut it, seriously it's a little bus. Stop asking me questions!"

Stiles sat down and muttered, "I hate him." Kendall listened in on their conversation for a bit. It was rather boring until she picked up on the fact that Allison was a few cars behind and that Scott wasn't healing from his wounds. That couldn't be good.

Stiles got up again. He continued to argue with the coach about stopping for a quick bathroom break. Every time he spoke, Finstock blew his whistle to cut him off. Stiles began to get frustrated and his heart was beating faster and faster. Kendall knew he didn't actually need to get off the bus to relieve himself. He needed to get off the bus because his friend was bleeding all over the seats.

"Coach can we please just sto-" She started trying to help Stiles. Coach shut her up by blowing into his whistle. Asshole.

Stiles eventually gave up and began walking back towards his seat when he got an idea. He turned back and slid into Jared's seat, the kid who was car sick and on the verge of puking.

A couple minutes later all the students were running down the aisle of the bus and piling out of it.

Scott, Allison, Stiles and Lydia ran off to the bathroom. Kendall debated whether she should go help or not but she decided against it because they don't even know her.

She sat by herself against a tree and waited. Pulling out her phone she checked her messages to see if Cora had sent any news. Nothing. Derek was missing and probably- no he couldn't be dead. Kendall didn't want to believe that he could be dead.

She sent a text to Cora asking how she was holding up and if she got any news about Derek's disappearance or what the alphas were up to with Ennis.

Cora responds saying she's all right and that there's still no sign of Derek but that the alphas were at a man named Deaton's office and that he was some sort of supernatural healer.

"Alright everybody, let's go! We have a track meet to get to." Kendall puts her phone away and starts to walk towards the bus. She was abruptly pulled back my Boyd as Isaac tackled Ethan to the ground right where she had been standing and threw punches at the alpha's face.

She struggled to break free from Boyd's grip, but it was no use. Danny tried to break up the fight but that only caused him to get thrown back by Isaac's strength.

"Isaac stop!" Scott shouted, as he emerged from the bathroom with a slight limp alongside Allison.

Isaac immediately recoiled and pulled away from his target.

Everyone was on the bus again. Isaac sat with Kendall towards the front of the bus because he wasn't allowed to be with close proximity of Ethan. Boyd sat alone, not that he minded much because that meant he could sleep for the next few hours. Lydia and Allison had joined Scott and Stiles at the back of the bus and there were discussing something about the druids and the darach. Danny sat next to Ethan checking every couple minutes to be sure he was all right. And Kendall continued to replay last night's battle in her mind, making her panic over and over again.

**Got another chapter up! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**

**So last night's episode was really really sad. It just makes me feel even worse for Derek. This guy can't catch a break. I love his mother though, she seemed like such a good person/werewolf. Baby Derek is freaking hot. I actually felt bad for Deucalion now and I really just want to hate him. Peter's a douche still, and Cora's my new favorite character. Her and Derek are so alike in the way they talk to Stiles it's so funny. The last scene though with Derek, I think I just about cried... god it was so sad.**

**Thanks for reading lovelies!:)**


	6. Motel California

**Kendall's Point of View**

"Alright everyone, off the bus. The meet has been postponed until tomorrow let's go. This is the only motel that has vacant rooms and is the least judgmental when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like you." Coach Finstock's voice ran throughout the bus as he ushered them out.

Isaac got up and I followed his lead off the bus. When we got out I looked up at the motel. Glen Capri. Why did that sound so familiar?

"This looks like a fine place to stay," Isaac spoke with sarcasm. I gave him a look.

"Two to a room everybody! And no sexual perversions will be going on you little deviants!" Finstock shouted handing out the room keys.

"Great, I'll have a room all alone." I mumbled under my breath.

"You could stay with us, Coach isn't going to come around and check." Isaac whispered right into my ear. I just nodded and followed him and Boyd to their room.

When we got to the room, I threw my stuff down by the door and hoped on the couch.

**Any sign of him?** I texted Cora.

**Not yet****_._**She replied.

**What about the Alphas?**

**Peter and I followed them. They're at some Vet clinic, but he's actually some supernatural healer.**

**Okay, weird. Let me know if anything happens.**

**I will.**

Boyd had left to go get snacks and Isaac was lying on one of the beds, probably half asleep. I rested my head back against the arm rest and closed my eyes.

**Third Person Point of View**

_ The older, faster and smarter wolf took a swipe at the teen. His claws scaled the side of her face causing her to jump back. Her canines elongated and her claws extended as she morphed into a werewolf. He swung at her and she blocked it and punched him in the face. He fell back a bit giving her an advantage. The girl swung again but he caught it and twisted her wrist. His other hand slammed a fist across her cheek and another into her stomach. She kicked her right leg up into his side pushing him back. She lunged at her attacker, but he saw it coming and threw her off to the side. Her back collided with a wooden beam that cracked upon impact. The young wolf howled in pain as she slid to the ground. Injuries aside, she was determined to fight. Her eyes were a bright and full of revenge. She slowly got up and got back into a fighting stance._

_"Sweetie, you do realize what's to come, right?" The alpha seethed._

_The young girl wiped the blood from her mouth and glared at him._

_"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall. You always were the strongest in the pack. You had this fire in you the first day I saw you. That's why I made you a part of the pack. Do you remember that day?" She didn't respond. "I was worried you hadn't made it. But you pulled through. You have a lot of strength within you and you see, in order for me to become stronger, I need that strength."_

_"You're sick." She spat. "The pack, they looked up to you. They cared about you and they would have done anything you asked them to. Now that you're blind it all changed? Nobody can undo what Gerard did to you. It wasn't their fault. It wasn't yours either Deucalion."_

_The alpha had heard enough. He wasn't going to let this child tell him whose fault what was. He charged for her. She tried to move away but her inexperience showed, she wasn't fast enough. He dug his claws into her shoulder blade and swiped down leaving four identical marks down her back. The teen writhed in pain and tried to get out of his grasp. His maniacal laugh rung through the air as he dug his claws deeper._

A scream woke Isaac out of his stupor. He looked around the room and noticed that Boyd was still gone. He gaze fell upon the couch where Kendall had fallen asleep earlier. She was no longer there though. Weird, he thought. He grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on. Flipping through the channels there was nothing but static. He shut it off and fell back against the mattress closing his eyes.

Over in the girl's room, Allison showered while Lydia went down to grab fresh towels. The strawberry blonde noticed the number in the office. It read 198.

"What's that for?" She asked the lady behind the counter.

"It's no lie that we aren't the best motel in the area. The number stands for the amount of suicides that have occurred here in the past 40 years. We're currently at 198 and counting." Lydia gave the clerk a weird look before going back up to the room.

A few minutes later, after Allison was dressed and out of the shower. Lydia began to hear voices from the vent. It sounded like it was from the room next over. She climbed up on the bed to listen better. The voices speaking sounded nervous and scared. They said their goodbyes to each other and before Lydia could do anything about it a gunshot rung through the air and Lydia began to panic.

Allison didn't hear anything but she followed her best friend out the door and into room next door. Room 217. However, there was no one in it. There were just construction tools and boards. They must have been remodeling.

Boyd opened the ice machine and proceeded to grab handfuls of ice cubes and put them in a bucket.

"Boyd."

The boy looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Don't leave me… You weren't supposed to leave me… why did you leave me?"

"Alicia?" He asks before he begins to dig into the ice until he uncovers the face of a girl. The ice bucket dropped from his hands and he backed away staring wide eyed at the machine.

Isaac woke up to the sound of tools and chains.

"What the hell? This is the 9/16th you moron. Do you seriously not know the difference between a 7 and a 9 dumbass?"

Isaac's shook in bed hiding under the covers. "I can't fix this now." He explained. "I can't fix this now."

When he heard the whispering he peaked out from behind the covers only to find out he's in the freezer and the lids was closing in on him.

A couple rooms over the phone rang. Scott picked it up.

"Hello?"

"He just came in the house… I tried to stop him." He immediately recognizes it as his mom's voice. "Look outside."

The tan skinned boy walked over to the windows and pulled away the shade only to reveal Deucalion with Melissa McCall in his grip.

"Derek's dead, Scott, you are now the alpha and I am coming from everyone you love." With that Deucalion clawed at her throat and she fell onto the pavement lifeless.

"Scot, hey ma- are you ok?" Stiles asked walking into the room. Scott looked at him with a confused expression. When he looked back out the window, nothing was there.

The sound of a phone going off interrupts the silence and Stiles checks it.

**Need to talk. Just you.**It's from Lydia.

Danny and Ethan were enjoying their time together. In the middle of a heated make out session, Ethan pulled away examining a scar on Danny's side.

"What's this from?" He asks.

"I have two of them. They're form a surgery I had to get when I was younger to correct some cartilage so that my heart and lungs wouldn't be crushed. I had a bar put in when I was 14 to support my sternum." Danny responded.

"What if there was a way you could make them disappear?" Ethan asks him.

"I don't really want them to. They make me feel like I'm a survivor."

"I really hope you are," Ethan says before going in a kissing the boy. However as the kiss became more passionate, Ethan's back began to deform and ripples spread all over his spine. He quickly backed away and rushed off to the bathroom only to see a hand pushing up against his stomach from the inside. Ethan returned to the room and threw his clothes on before running out the door leaving Danny lying on the bed confused.

Lydia, Stiles and Allison noticed how weird all of the werewolves were acting.

"What if it's about the rituals? The darach may be after the werewolves as the next three victims," Stiles pointed out. Lydia reached for the Bible and said that if they were staying they would have to perform an exorcism before the werewolves go crazy and kill everyone. Stiles noticed a paper sticking out of the holy book and pulled it out. It was a newspaper article about one of the suicides that had occurred at the Glen Capri. Lydia decided that she wanted to go back to room 217 to learn more about the suicide couple.

When they got their they found the door locked and then they heard what sounded like a saw come to life inside. Busting through the door, they found Ethan holding the saw to his abdomen. Stiles jumped forward and tried to wrestle the saw away from him. Lydia looked around the room and saw the power cord. She unpluged it just as Stiles pulled it away from Ethan loosing his balance in the process. When he fell to the floor he was only a few mere centimeters away from the blades.

Ethan extended his claws and just as he was about to rip open his torso, Stiles and Allison grabbed his arms and pulled him back. The teen wolf fell back and hit his hand against the heater, the pain of the heat broke him out of his daze and he quickly ran out the door.

"Well that was eventful," Stiles jokes.

"I'm going to go find Scott," Allison spoke up after they found and confronted Ethan on what had just happened. She walked off to go look for her ex, while Stiles brought up the idea that maybe Lydia is controlling all of this again. She didn't know what she was doing when Peter was controlling her so maybe the same thing was happening again.

Boyd sat on the bed in his room. The radio all of a sudden turned on and he reached over to shut it off. It turned on again this time a voice speaking through it. The conversation on the radio is between a man and a young boy. The man kept asking questions about a young girl. The young boy answered him saying that he had been skating with her and that he was tired and wanted to stop and he had been watching her but then she was gone. The young boys asked, "Is she dead?" He asks again and again.

Boyd smashed the radio on the ground before walking out of the room.

When he returned, he filled the bathtub full of water and then grabbed the safe he had taken from the office downstairs. He picked it up and walked over to the tub, getting in it and then laying the safe on top of his chest to hold him down as he triesdto drown himself.

In the meantime, Stiles tried to apologize for making it seem as though Lydia was causing all this when Lydia starts to hear the sound of a baby crying. She rushed over to the drainage grate where she thought it was coming from. She heard the voice of a mother telling the baby everything was going to be all right as she began to drown her child.

Stiles and Lydia ran to Boyd's room to find out that he was trying to drown himself. They struggled to pull the safe off of him since they didn't have werewolf strength to their advantage. Stiles tried to unplug the drain but it was no use since Boyd was lying on top of it.

Lydia instructed Stiles to go to the bus and grab the waterproof flares. After he left, she heard whimpering coming from under one of the beds. She hesitantly walked over and looked under the covers to find Isaac shaking and panicking. She pulled back quickly, afraid he might lash out at her and waited for Stiles to return.

When he gets back, they lit the flare and shocked Boyd out of his trance. He throws the safe off of him and gets out of the water. Afterwards, Stiles reached under the bed and burnt Isaac with it too.

When the three humans reunited in the parking lot, they found Scott soaked in gasoline with a lighted flare in his hand.

"Derek's dead." He spoke, the flare still tight in his grip.

"Scott, Derek wasn't your fault." Allison replied tears streaming down her face.

"It doesn't matter, everyone around me keeps getting hurt. It'll be better for everyone else if I just do this." Scott responds. "I wish I could go back to before all of this happened. It was better when I wasn't good at lacrosse, when I wasn't popular, when I was no one special. It'd be better to be no one again, no one at all."

Stiles stepped forward as tears fell down his cheeks. "Scott you are someone. You're my best friend, my brother." He walked forward into the puddle of gasoline. "If you're going to kill yourself, I'm going with you."

He continued to walk forward until he could reach Scott and pry the flare out of his hand and throw it off to the side. It landed away from the pool of flammable liquid but it began to roll back towards it. Lydia with her sharp sense noticed it and lunged forward to push the two boys out of the way before the gasoline catches fire. When the fuel ignited and the flames exploded into the air she looked back into the blaze to see a cloaked figure looking right back at her.

After the fire was put out, Isaac and Boyd joined them. They all headed onto the bus refusing to sleep in the motel. As they got situated, Isaac stopped abruptly and looked around.

"Isaac what's wrong?" Scott asked him.

"Kendall."

"What about her?"

"She's gone."

"She's probably asleep," suggest Stiles resting his head against the window.

"She was staying with Boyd and I. She wasn't in the room when I woke up. She's gone." Isaac replied starting to freak out. This wasn't good.

"Maybe she went to get snacks or to get her own room, god knows I wouldn't want to share one with any of you boys." Lydia scoffed.

"You're not getting it," Isaac spoke out in frustration.

"What aren't we getting Isaac?" asked Allison.

"Kendall's a werewolf too," Boyd answered for him.

**Chapter 6 is up! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I got sick :( I was feeling a little better today so I figured I would write up a chapter for you guys! Let me know what you think :)**

**-What do you think happened to Kendall?**

**-How'd you guys like the insight on the fight between Deucalion and Kendall?**

**Also if you guys want, you can check out my teen wolf blog, it's on my profiles page :)**

**Hope you guys have a fantastic rest of your day and thanks so much for reading lovelies!**


	7. Blazing Fire

***Warning, this chapter may be a little graphic, read at your own disgresion.***

**Third Person Point of View**

The girl's curly, blonde hair swayed in the light, California breeze. Her heart beat fast and her body shook. Whatever happened to the other wolves back at the Glen Capri Motel, was happening to her too. She had the urge to run and flee. She had to go back to the house.

Her skin glistened under the light of the almost full moon. Dashing in and out of trees the young wolf became more aggravated. The dirt kicked up behind her as she continued her run along the Beacon Hills Reserve.

Those back at the Glen Capri looked to each other in complete and utter horror.

"She's a werewolf? Like the teeth, claws and everything?" asked Stiles.

"I'm pretty sure I made that clear when I said, she's a werewolf, Stiles," Isaac responded irritation in his voice.

"Well maybe nothing's happening to her. Maybe she just left because this place is creepy as hell." Lydia said.

"I heard her scream. It woke me up and when I looked around the room, she was gone. Something is definitely wrong." Isaac began to panic. Where could she be. Would she actually try to kill herself? It's what the others did.

"Isaac. Isaac! Calm down. Listen. Isaac, Boyd and I will run after her scent. You three should get in Allison's car and find Cora. She may know where she could have gone." Scott spoke with authority. He then looked to Isaac, "We're going to find her, buddy."

Isaac just nodded looking down before following the two other werewolves off the bus.

She continued to sprint through the woods until she reached the house. A feeling of déjà vu washed over her as she stood before it. She walked ahead and through the battered front door into the foyer and then up the stairs and over to wear her bedroom used to be. The frame of her bed was still there although, instead of being a light wood color, it was ash gray. So many memories flooded her mind as she took a seat in the middle of the room.

"Ken! Kenny come play with me!" The girl looked around the room trying to find the voice calling out to her. "Kenny please! I'm bored and you said you would when you got home from school!" The voice sounded a lot like Cayden, her younger brother. She got up and looked around the house. She found him sitting in the hallway with his toy cars. Tears came to her eyes as she took in the sight of her sibling. "Kendall, come play with me, please?" She walked closer, but the stench and heat of smoke made her look up. At the end of the hall, a fire had started. It was inching quickly towards Cayden. She tried to run to get to him, but it was if her body was paralyzed on the spot.

"Cayden! Cayden move! Please! Come here." She shouted at him trying to get his attention.

"Kenny, you said you'd play with me. Why won't you come and play?"

"Cayden! Cayden move! Come here! We can play after, just please come here!" Her voice broke as tears began to fall down her face. "Cayden, please come here!"

"Please come play with me!" The fire was now right behind him, lapping at the skin on the back of his neck.

"CAYDEN! MOVE!" She screamed at him, but he continued to stay in place playing with his toys. The girl tried to move again to save her brother, but it was no use. Her feet were planed to the ground like roots of a tree.

"Come play with me," her brother's voice rang through her head. The fire now completely surrounded him. Her body went into a panic and she began to shake violently as she continued to shout at her brother to get out.

A blood-curdling scream erupted through the house and then the fire was out and the hallway empty. The blonde fell to the ground and sobbed.

"Does anyone have Cora's number?" asked Allison as she pushed her foot harder against the gas pedal increasing the speed.

"No," Stiles answered from the back seat. "Go faster."

"Stiles, I'm already going 10 miles over the speed limit," she replied.

"We have to get there faster, it's a life or death situation. Go faster!"

"Ok, ok! But if we get pulled over, you're paying for the ticket and my insurance for the next year," The brunette answered slamming her foot on the gas pedal and zooming down the roads.

The three other werewolves, sprinted through the woods following Kendall's scent.

"Where would she have gone?" Scott asked Isaac.

"I really don't know," Isaac answered.

"Well do you know anything about her?" Boyd questioned.

"She's known the Hale's for years, that's about it. She doesn't really talk much about herself."

"Where does she live?"

"Well she was staying with Derek and Cora, but I think he might have kicked her out as well. I'm not really sure where she went to stay after that," Isaac responded.

"Could she have gone to the old Hale house?" suggested Boyd.

"Yeah." Isaac spoke, "Yeah that's probably exactly where she is. She was probably another one of the survivors from the fire. We have to move faster, who knows what she will do in there."

Tears rushed down her face as she heard her brother's scream over and over in her head. She looked up at the spot and then covered her face up with her hands.

Why couldn't she save him? Why didn't she try harder? She should've have been the one being consumed by the flames. Then she got an idea.

She walked down two flights of stairs, out the door and into the woods. Picking up her speed, she headed towards the patch of flowers that lay just a few hundred yards from the house.

When she got there, she looked around for the purple ones, called Wolfs bane.

The three humans parked the car outside of the building where Derek's loft was and rushed in the front door. Stiles got to the elevators first and hit the up button. Then again… and again and again. He was getting impatient with the wait.

"We don't have time for this," Allison spoke, "We have to take the stairs."

"It's like 30 floors Allison!"

"Do you want Kendall to die? No I didn't think so, now come one," Lydia snapped.

Stiles followed the girls reluctantly as they began to run up the stairs.

When they finally got to the top floor, Stiles was practically panting.

"Never doing that again," He spoke wheezing in between his words. Allison and Lydia completely ignored him and banged on the door, when no one answered they walked right in.

Derek lay on his bed, alone and shirtless.

"You're alive?" Stiles asked, unsure if it was reality or just an allusion from the lack of oxygen in his blood.

"Yes, I'm alive. Now why the hell are you in my loft at 2 o'clock in the freaking morning?"

"Is Cora here?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, she got back a few hours ago from a run. Why?" Derek responded.

"Is Kendall here?" Stiles asked, although he was pretty sure he knew that answer.

"No."

"Can you please get Cora?" Lydia asked rather annoyed with the "yes and no" games.

"Why do you need Cora?"

"Just get her goddammit!" Stiles shouted. Derek looked taken aback. Cora had heard what was going on and had started coming down the stairs without anyone calling for her.

"Why do you need me?" She asked standing next to her older brother.

"Have you seen or heard from Kendall?" Allison asked.

"She texted me a few hours ago asking about Derek," Derek's eyebrows rose at that. "She was wondering if he had turned up yet. When I got back from my run, I found him here and texted her that he was all right. She never replied though. Why what's wrong?"

"She's missing. The werewolves that were on the track meet trip somehow got some sort of poisoning. They ended up going crazy and they tried to kill themselves. Long story short, none of them died. However, nobody knows what happened to Kendall. She just disappeared from Isaac and Boyd's room. They other are out looking for her now. We think that she was also in contact with the poison." Stiles explained.

Cora and Derek shared a look and then started out the door.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Stiles called out after them.

"To the house."

Kendall picked up a bunch of the purple flowers and brought them inside. She already began to feel the weakness creeping up on her from the Wolfs bane. Placing them on the floor, she looked around the house for a match. After she found one, hidden in the back of the cupboards she walked back over. She lit the match and threw it into the pile of flowers and lay down beside it. As she inhaled the fumes of the flower, her body began to shift trying to fight the weakness, but she kept still. Her body continued to panic but her mind was at ease, she knew this would end soon and that everything would be ok in the end. She could go see Cayden again and her family and the rest of the Hales. Everything would be ok.

Isaac, Boyd and Scott made it to the house just as the others did.

"She's in there. I hear her heartbeat." Derek spoke.

"It's slow though. Really slow." Isaac pointed out.

"It smells like- it smells like smoke doesn't it and something else." Said Boyd.

"Wolfs bane." Derek quickly rushed into the house and over to where Kendall lay beside the burning flowers. He shook her trying to wake her up, but she had already fell unconscious from the wolfs bane. He picked her up and carried her out of the house.

"We have to get to Dr. Deaton. She's dying." He placed Kendall in the backseat of his Camaro with her head resting on Cora's lap. He got in with Isaac in the passenger seat while the others piled into Allison's car. The car roared to life and he sped out of the woods and onto the main road in the direction of the supernatural veterinarians office.

**Oh dear, what do you think is going to happen to Kendall? **

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading lovelies :) **

**If you'd like to check out my teen wolf blog, the link is on my profile page!**


	8. Lost and Found

**Kendall's Point of View:**

A bright light blared down on me when I opened my eyes, blinding me for few seconds. I tried to move but my body ached all over. Opening my eyes again, I noticed that there was a group of people standing around me.

"Wha-What happened?" I croaked out, my voice barely above a whisper.

"We all got poisoned by some form of wolfs bane," answered Scott. Everyone was still hovering over me. Why are all these people here?

"How're you feeling?" asked a man I had never seen before, he had a calm soothing voice. I assumed he was Deaton.

"Sore," I responded trying to sit up. Stiles reached out for me and helped me up. "Thanks," I whispered to him.

"That's normal, you were very weakened by the wolfs bane. You're lucky that they found you in time or this situation could have been far worse. You should feel better by tomorrow though. You should just rest for the evening." Deaton spoke. I nodded and proceeded to get off the exam table. "Thank you," I told the doctor as Cora grabbed my arm to balance me and help me out of the office.

All of us walked outside. "Hey!" I called out to the others as they headed off towards their car. They turned around. "I just wanted to thank you guys for coming and finding me. I know I don't really know you guys well, and I know that I'm not the easiest person to get to know, but thanks."

"Of course!" Allison spoke walking over and giving me a hug. Lydia just smiled at me, which is unusual for her so it made me happy.

"You should come and sit with us at lunch tomorrow. It'd be good to have the whole group of supernatural creatures together. Well besides a few of us," Stiles suggested. I just smiled and gave him a nod. Scott and Boyd both said it was no problem and Isaac came up and hugged me.

"I'm happy you're okay," He whispered into my ear.

"Me too," I whispered back.

Derek got into his Camaro and started the engine. I got in the backseat and Cora sat down next to me. Scott and Isaac ran back to Scott's house, and the others hopped into Allison's car because she would be driving them home.

When we walked into the building in which Derek's loft was, the man at the door gave us a concerned look. It probably was because I looked like the walking dead. Derek glared at him and he quickly looked away. God he's so moody.

We walked into the loft and Cora brought me over to the couch so I could sit down. She went over to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of water and brought one over to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem, so wanna tell me what happened?" Cora asked. Derek walked over too.

"I don't know. All I remember was being in the room with Isaac and Boy-"

"You were sharing a room with Isaac and Boyd?" Derek questioned with a stony expression on his face.

"Yeah, it's not like I had anybody else to room with. Nobody knows me, and they offered so I said yes. Anyways, Boyd went to get snacks from the vending machine and then I fell asleep on the couch. I had a dream about- I was dreaming and then I woke up screaming and I felt the need to get away. That's all I can remember everything that happened after that is kind of a blur." I explained hoping they hadn't noticed that I didn't explain my dream. Cora seemed to buy it, but Derek just stared at me with his arms crossed over his shoulder. He knows there's more to the story. Shit.

"All right, well at least you're here now. Just rest up, we have to go back to school tomorrow," Cora spoke, giving me a quick hug before bounding up the stairs. I looked to Derek who was still staring at me.

"So you're alive."

"Yeah."

"Nice of you to let everyone know," I responded sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"I had to heal."

"I was wor... I thought you were dead. I'm pretty sure, we all deserved to know that you were still living and breathing, don't you think?"

"What do you want me to say Kendall? You want me to say sorry? I had other things going on at that time. I didn't exactly think I had to check in with you," he growled back.

"Knowing whether you're dead or alive is kind of important Derek! Sorry that I care about you!" I retaliated.

"I was busy! I was going to tell you guys tomorrow!"

"You were busy? Doing what?" Then I got it. "Oh, you were busy. Ms. Blake was here, wasn't she?" He didn't respond. "You were here with Ms. Blake doing god knows what and you didn't think it was important to just reach me and tell me you were alive so that I didn't have panic attacks the whole day?"

"You were having panic attacks?"

"So not important right now Derek!" I was seething with anger.

"You are so difficult sometimes Kendall. You don't tell me anything either, so I'm not any worse."

"Yeah, but that's not as big of a deal as this!"

"You showed up at our old house bruised and bloody, how is that not a big deal?"

"Alright fine, I'm sorry for bringing this up. I'm glad you're ok." I don't want to argue with him anymore, or ever.

"Yeah, um you can stay here by the way. You don't have to go back to where you were staying." I guess that's as close to any apology as I'll get.

"Thanks, and I accept your apology for kicking me out." I gave him a smirk as he shook his head and walked away. He came back a few minutes later with a blanket and a pillow.

"Here," he said handing it to me.

"Thanks Der-bear."

"I thought we agreed that you would never call me that again."

"I may have had my fingers crossed."

He rolled his eyes, "Just go to bed Ken."

After that night of hell, Cora got me up in the morning to get ready for school. Derek let us use his car so that we wouldn't have to walk there considering I was still pretty weak from the poison.

At school we met up with Isaac who was with Scott and Stiles.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, how're you feeling Kendall? I mean I'm sure you're not feeling that great considering you were poisoned with wolfs bane and then you ran all the way back to Beacon Hills from the middle of nowhere and tried to kill yourself using more wolfs bane-" Stiles stopped rambling and looked up at me. I had an amused expression across my face. Someone took a little too much Adderall this morning.

"I'm doing better, thank you Stiles," I answered giving him a small smile. He blushed and turned to Scott trying to start up conversation with him. Cora gave me a look and smirked. Allison and Lydia walked over and they asked if I was doing any better, I told them what I had said to Stiles. Allison smiled and Lydia, well Lydia just checked her nails and then walked off with the brunette in tow. Cora and I grabbed our notebooks out of our locker and then headed in the direction of our first class.

And of course, Ms. Blake was teaching.

**THAT EPISODE LAST NIGHT WAS.. OH MY GOD I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN IT.**

**So yeah, I got another chapter up! Kendall's starting to make friends, you go girl! haha! Kendall and Derek are at it again... how do you think Kendall feels about Derek and Jennifer (Ms. Blake's) situation?**

**Well nothing stays good for long in the small town of Beacon Hills, so expect drama in the upcoming chapters.**

**I hope you guys liked this, and let me know what you guys think! Thank you so much for all your reviews :)**

**Thanks for reading lovelies:)))))! You guys are the bestest! (ps. if you want to check out my teen wolf blog, it's on my profiles page!)**


	9. Currents

**Kendall's Point of View**

I got back from school around 7:30ish. Coach Finstock wanted the team to stay after for a while so that we could practice some drills to stay in shape during the off season. A few hours ended up being four. I think he was still a little hesitant about having me on the team so he worked me the hardest. He probably expected me to drown in sweat, but ya know lycanthropy, so I didn't. Let's just say he was very impressed with my abilities.

I took the elevator up to the top floor. I wasn't really in the mood to run up a thousand flights of stairs and I had a lot to carry. My school bag and lacrosse bag along with my lacrosse stick were all attached to me somehow. I looked like a human mule carrying all of these things.

Isaac had given me some of his old lacrosse gear from when he was younger so that it fit me because god knows I wouldn't go back to the old pack house to grab mine. I ended up buying a lacrosse stick for myself and the rest of the gear, like jerseys and what not, were given to me by the school.

"Hello?" I called out as I walked into the loft, dropping all my stuff on the floor.

"Why do you smell like you just walked out of the boys locker room?" asked Derek as he walked into sight.

"Technically I was, did Cora not tell you were I was?" I questioned. He shook his head, "I joined the lacrosse team, well I'm not on it yet because it's the off season but I'm practicing with the team and I'm pretty sure I'll be first string."

"Cocky," Derek smirked.

"Oh please, you were the same way in high school," I responded.

"Yeah, yeah. Have you eaten anything?"

"Nope, I literally just finished practicing about 20 minutes ago and then Isaac dropped me off."

"Isaac dropped you off?"

"Yeah, why? Is that a problem?" I asked.

"No." I gave him a weird look as we walked to the kitchen. I pulled off my sweatshirt on the way over, leaving me in just a gray sports bra with the maroon lax jersey over it and my black Nike sweatpants. I sat on one of the stools by the counter and grabbed an apple from the basket. Derek leaned against the counter across from me.

"So umm, how was your day?" I questioned him taking a bite from the apple.

"Good."

"I saw Ms. Blake today, she looked uhh happy?"

"That's good." Man does he have a big vocabulary.

"She seems nice, I guess."

"Yep."

"She's pretty too."

"She is." I looked down, why did he have to like her? Something about her just doesn't seem right.

"Yeah, so do you like her?"

"No comment."

"Oh come on Derek, we used to tell each other everything. Don't you remember that? We used to be so close."

"Things change, people change. It's not like you haven't been very open with me either Kendall." Derek gave me a pointed look.

"Well, but, fine."

"Why won't you tell me what happened though? It couldn't have been that bad." Oh it was.

"I just, it's hard to think about it. I just don't want to think about it."

"Did that omega do something to you? Something other than just fighting you?" He asked.

"No! No, I just don't want to talk about it." I got up and threw the core of the apple into the trash bin and began to walk up the stairs to find Cora. But then the alarm sounded.

Cora came running down the steps and I quickly followed. On the big window, there was a symbol painted in thick black paint.

"What does it mean?" asked Cora.

"They're coming tonight."

Shit.

"What are you going to do?" I asked Cora as she tried to figure out a way to confront Lydia about her relationship with Aidan, one of the alphas. Derek wanted us to talk to her and warn her to stay away from Aidan because well, he's dangerous and he's unpredictable and frankly we don't need anymore killings in this town.

"I don't know, we could just wait."

"Who knows how long they'll be in there. It could be a while. Why don't you just pull the fire alarm or something?"

"That's actually not a bad idea, Ken." With that she walked over to the glass casing that held the lever for the fire alarm, smashed it and then set it off. The blaring noise pierced my ears and I quickly covered them.

"Alright that was actually a bad idea, a very bad idea. Now I'm going to be deaf, great." Cora laughed at me and we walked over to Coach Finstock's office where Aidan just walked out of.

Just as Lydia was about to walk out as well, Cora grabbed her.

"You need to stop seeing Aidan."

"What?" Lydia asked completely taken off guard.

"You need to stop seeing Aidan, do I need to say it in a different language?" Damn Cora's feisty. I tried to hide a giggle, but I was a little to obvious, they both turned toward me and gave me a look.

"Sorry," I spoke.

"Anyways, I'm not going to stop seeing him. You can't tell me what to do or who to hangout with," Lydia scoffed.

"I will pull your tongue out of your head if I see you two together again," Cora seethed. That would probably hurt.

"My last boyfriend was a homicidal lizard, I don't think handling a werewolf will be too difficult." Wrong.

Cora reaches for her and grabs her wrists so that she can't get away.

"Let go." Lydia asked angrily.

"No."

"Let her go." All three of us turned at the voice and saw Stiles standing in the classroom looking at us. "We need her to find Dr. Deaton."

Ten minutes later, the four of us were surrounding a Ouija board. All of us put our hands on the main piece and wait.

"Well?" Stiles asked Lydia.

She looked confused, "what?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"How would I know where he is?"

"You didn't get like an image or a feeling or something?" Cora asked.

"Is she serious?" Lydia scoffed. I glared at her and she shut up.

"Maybe we should try Psychometry?" Stiles suggested. Cora and I must've looked confused because he began explaining what it was, "You know the psychic ability to recognize facts about the owner of an object by touching it?"

"I'm not psychic Stiles," Lydia said as he gave her Deaton's keys. As the keys touch her hands she flinches and we all looked at her ready to find out where she saw the doctor.

"What? They were cold." I rolled my eyes and fell back into the chair.

"Alright, this isn't going to work. How about automatic writing?" Stiles asked as he gave Lydia a pencil. She took the pencil and began drawing a tree on her paper, figures.

"Oh my god, Lydia, come one this is a life or death situation!" Stiles yelled frustrated.

"Well you shouldn't be talking to me. I don't have the answers for once. You should go talk to Danny," Lydia spoke.

At that moment Scott arrived and explained that Danny was also a target of the Darach but that he wasn't a sacrifice. Why would the Darach want Danny?

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go talk to Danny," Stiles said as we rushed out the door and headed off to the hospital.

On the way, Scott got a text from Allison saying that she had some information for him so he decided to go and check it out leaving Cora, Lydia, Stiles and I to talk to Danny.

We met up with Scott again after at the Animal Clinic.

"Allison's dad has a map of Beacon Hills and he marked the spots where all the sacrifices have been happening," Scott explained.

"I found something when I went into his room. It was a paper he was writing on Telluric Currents for Mr. Harris' class," Stiles added.

"Did you say currents?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, Telluric Currents."

"Mr. Harris must have known something about it because he left a message on the paper saying that Danny couldn't write about this subject," Scott noticed.

"Do you know how Beacon Hills got its name?" Stiles asked. Everyone shook their heads, but I knew.

"There are a lot of currents that flow through this town making it a beacon of energy," I spoke, Stiles looked impressed.

"Can I see both maps please?" Stiles questioned. Scott handed him the maps and he looked them over.

"We can probably find the next location of the sacrifice and body dump."

"It's the bank. Deaton's at the bank, in the vault where Boyd and I were trapped. That's where he is," Cora pointed out.

I heard the ding of my phone go off. Pulling it out of my jacket pocket, I unlocked the screen and looked at the text.

**From: Boyd **

**Plan didn't work. Alphas cut the power.**

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "Boyd's plan didn't work, the alpha's cut the power!"

"Alright, I'll go find Deaton. You guys go head to the loft to help." We all nodded and parted our ways.

When we got to the loft we ran to the electrical room and stared at all the switches.

"Which one do we have to turn on?" Cora asked.

"I have no idea." I responded. "Just flip them all on."

"You guys do that, I'll text Isaac to let him know that the power will be back on," Stiles said as he got out his phone. Cora and I immediately began flipping every switch until we got the right one on.

"We got it, let's go!"

The three of us rushed in. Ms. Blake was lying by the entrance with Isaac protectively in front of her. Kali and the alpha twins walked out with a grin plastered on their face. As I looked beyond them, my heart broke. Boyd lay lifeless in the water with ten identical claw marks in his chest. Cora rushed over and cradled Boyd's head in her lap as tears poured down her face. Derek looked like her was about to break. I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I didn't- I didn't want to." Derek stuttered.

"Shh, Derek. It's not your fault.'

"I didn't-" I pulled him closer and shut my eyes letting the tears cascade down my cheeks. I could feel him shaking in my arms, or maybe it was me. I didn't know.

Everything fell quiet, but I could hear Kali laughing in the distance as she left.

**Another chapter up! Alright so the next couple days, I may or may not be able to update just to let you know. I'm not going to stop writing I'm just going to be super busy!**

**Thanks for reading lovelies! Let me know what you think! :)**


	10. Fighting Fire with Flames

**Kendall's Point of View**

I sat on top of the table and just stared out the window. Raindrops raced down the glass and off the roof, landing somewhere on the ground below.

I thought about everything that had happened the past few days. I found out Derek was still alive and that Cora and Peter had made it too. Laura didn't. There are- were three other werewolves in town, now only two. The alphas are here to get Derek to kill off his pack. Which he would never do. And Boyd, Boyd is gone.

_"Derek, it's not your fault. You didn't kill him on purpose. They dropped him onto your claws. You didn't do it!" I shouted at Derek as he angrily stomped about the loft._

_"That doesn't really matter Kendall, it wasn't their claws that killed him. It was mine!" _

_"The alpha bitch held you back, you had no way-"_

_"Kendall just stop! It's not helping okay? You have no idea what is going through my head. You have no idea about anything!"_

_"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm uhh, I'm gonna go." And with that I left the room, just like I had a few nights before._

_"Kendall wait!" _

"Have you seen Derek anywhere?" Cora's voice rang out through the loft. I shook my head and continued to stare out the window.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Cora asked. I shook my head again.

I got up off the table and walked out the door. They weren't going to get away with this. I wouldn't let them.

I walked through the preserve, the moon hung low in the sky and illuminated the woods. The trees casted their ghostly shadows and an owl flapped about. I continued to walk, not really sure of my destination.

I ended up at the old distillery just outside if town. A lot of things happened here. I walked in and looked around the area. There was still the vendetta for revenge carved in the metal doors and it still smelled slightly like blood all these years later.

The place was a mess.

"I thought I'd find you here," I whipped my head around. No. No no no no no no. NO.

"Deucalion, how nice to see you," I spoke sarcastically. So. Not. Nice. To. See. Him.

"Now now, there's no need to be angry."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you're the one that left me for dead."

"Forgive and forget?" He asked a smirk across his face. Asshole.

"Never."

"Don't be bitter Kendall," he answered walking around the room.

"Are we seriously having this conversation right now? What part of you killed the pack, the closest thing I had to family after my real one died and leaving me for dead do you not understand? I know you're blind, most of the time, but are you deaf now too? Are you not hearin-" Deucalion grabbed me by my neck and slammed me against the wall, yep I think I just heard a crack. Screw me and my uncontrollable babble, all it does is get me in trouble. I grabbed at the hand around my throat trying to pry his fingers apart.

"You never really were a quiet were you? It took a while though. After the fire and all you were practically mute. You spoke to absolutely no one. Everyone adored you though. You had such long blonde hair, you still do. And your eyes were so full of fear yet you had so much confidence. You were so loyal to the pack. You and Ryan were practically tied to the hip, always working together."

"If you came here to kill me, I suggest you stop the walk down memory lane and actually do so. I haven't got all day and honestly I'd rather be dead than to listen to you talk on and on about your 'beloved' pack that you ripped the hearts and throats out of," I rasped, my voice was hoarse from the lack of air in my lungs.

"You think I want to kill you Kendall?" Deucalion asked as if it were the most implausible idea.

"It might have to do with you leaving me to die? Maybe, maybe not."

"My you are still so naïve. I'm not going to kill you," he started, I aggressively pointed the hand that was STILL wrapped around my neck yet not actually killing me. He let go and I dropped to the floor. I took in a deep breath, letting my lungs expand and the blood rush to my head.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. No back to what I was saying. I don't want to kill you. You are much too important to kill off. I actually wanted to make a proposition for you."

"What could that possibly be Deucalion?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Join my pack."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Last time I made that decision it didn't end up well."

"This time is surely different. I have enough power, I don't need to kill anyo-"

"Like Ennis?" I questioned a knowing look on my face. His smirk dropped. That's right.

"That was a mistake."

"Killing the pack was a mistake too I'm assuming?"

"No, that was for power. Anyways, I'd like you to join my pack. You have too much strength and leadership skills to just let that go to waste. You'd make a great partner, we could work along side each other. I think we'd make a great pair. You would never have to feel weak again. You'd never have to feel like you're not important."

"I thought you wanted Derek."

"I decided he wasn't fit enough for the position. He's not really a good at his leadership job."

"I'm not an alpha," I retaliated.

"That can be arranged," He answered giving me a creepy smile. Oh my god, no.

"I am not going to kill Derek." I glared at him, fire burning through my veins as I fought the urge to attack him. I knew I'd never be able to beat him.

"You will if you want to live."

"Why what a good counter offer. I'd rather die thanks."

"It's not an option. It's either you kill Derek or I will kill all of them. Including Cora." Shit.

"Or I can kill you, I prefer that option."

"Don't fight fire with flames," Well that made absolutely no sense…

"Look Deucalion. I'm really not in the mood to argue with you right now. As you can see, I'm actually feeling pretty shitty. So if you could just go and leave me alone that would be great."

"Kendall, I can't do that."

"I don't really care what you can and can't do. I'm asking you rather politely considering your pack of alpha nuisances killed a harmless Beta because they though Derek killed Ennis when it was actually you, so _please, just_ gooooooo," I said dragging out the O's while waving my arms in the direction of the exit.

"Alright, alright," Deucalion started putting his hands up, "I'll go, just think about what I said. It's either Derek or the pack." With that the older werewolf walked out of the distillery.

Completely disgusted with myself and with the need to wash the feeling of Deucalion's hands off my body, I returned back to the loft. When I walked in I was surprised to see that Stiles was here. He was currently telling Cora about why he cared if Derek was okay or not.

"Hey guys."

They both turned to look at me, neither of them had apparently heard me walk in.

"Did you find him?" Cora asked a hopeful look on her face.

"No," I sighed. The look vanished from her face as she turned back to Stiles.

"Anyways, I don't get how knowing that he cooped out in some distillery with his crazy ass uncle is going to help us find him," Stiles continued. "Since everyone's after him shouldn't he be here dealing with the problem?"

"He's changed since when we were younger," Cora spoke up.

"He's changed, a lot." I agreed. "And not for the better."

And you know what the sad part about this whole situation was? I actually considered Deucalion's offer for a second. Just a second, and it disgusted me.

**Uh-oh, is Kendall going to the dark side? Anyways, I am so sorry for not uploading any new chapters the past few days. I'm actually away visiting family, so for the next two weeks or so I might not be updating as frequently, I'm so sorry! Thank you so much for reading though and reviewing too. I love reading your guys' feedback and opinions. **

**So what'd you guys think of that show last night... OH MY GOD ASDFGHJKL**

**What do you think Kendall's going to do, and DEUCALION AND HER TALKED WITHOUT BLOOD BEING SHED, WHAT?! Do you think she'll accept his offer? **

**Let me know what you guys think and also what you thought of last night's episode!**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing lovelies!:) #teenwolfforevahhhhh **


	11. Past, Present, Future

**Kendall's Point of View**

"What do you mean he's changed? How was he before?" asked Stiles utterly confused.

At that moment Peter came walking down the stairs, does he always have to be so creepy? "Well actually, he was a lot like Scott. Unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic and really only tolerable to other teenagers." He said as he took a seat.

"What changed him?" Stiles questioned. Paige.

"Well what changes most young men, a girl."

"A girl? Really a girl?" Stiles seemed unconvinced. He really shouldn't be though because hello, Scott is practically head over heels for Allison.

"If you want to know more about how Derek came to be, you need to understand what caused his eyes to change color."

As Peter reminisced on Derek's teenage love life and the days where he was some teenage heartthrob instead of a creep, I thought back on the conversation I had had earlier with Deucalion. What was I going to do? I can't go with him because I don't want to kill Derek and I am so not suitable for the alpha role. I am far too reckless, actually even worse than Derek. And I can't not do that because I don't want Deucalion to kill Cora and the rest of the pack…

Why couldn't I have just been some ordinary, average, clueless, naïve, NOT supernatural in any way shape or form human? Damn you dominant werewolf genes.

'What am I going to do though? I can't talk to Derek about this because he'll come up with some way of saying "I will deal with it, don't worry" when in reality he won't and then he'll get his ass beat because Deucalion may be blind, but he isn't always blind. I can't talk to Cora either because as much as I love her, she's so much like her brother and she'll try to get to him on her own. What am I even saying? I can't even talk to either of them about it because that would mean that I would have to tell them why Deucalion knows me… SHIT.' Why am I even talking to myself?

"Kendall? You okay over there? It looks like you're thinking a little too hard and I don't want you to hurt yourself," Peter asked with SOOO much concern in his voice. Sarcasm intended. Cora and Stiles tried to hide their smiles but you know I'm a werewolf so yeah I have good eye sight and they weren't very good ay pretending not to…

"I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind." It wasn't really a lie.

"I heard talking about it makes it better," Stiles suggested. Of course he did.

"Uh no, no I'm good," I replied. Cora gave me a skeptical look and then mouthed, 'is everything all right?' I nodded to her but she didn't look entirely convinced. This girl knows me too well.

"You sure? Sometimes it helps to just let it out and then we could hel-" Stiles continued.

"Stiles, it's fine. Don't worry about it," I spoke forcing a smile. At least I tried. Stiles just nodded and gave me kind of a defeated look before looking back to Peter as he continued to tell his stories.

As I listened to what Peter was saying it occurred to me that I knew exactly where Derek was. He was at the distillery… I was at the distillery and so was Deucalion. OH MY GOD. Derek was there, Deucalion must have known too. Why hadn't I known? It was probably because I was so full of emotions I wasn't focusing on what was around me. Which explains how Deucalion snuck up on me. But that's not even the problem. DEREK WAS THERE. He had heard the whole conversation. He knew everything that happened. Everything.

My heart rate spiked and both werewolves in the room turned to me with a worried look. Stiles eyes followed as I started to freak out. Cora was the first to react and she ran over trying to calm me down.

"Ken, take deep breaths. In and out. In and out." I tried to follow her instruction but it just made me breathe more unevenly.

"He knows," I whispered.

"Who knows?" Stiles asked as he ran over.

"Derek, he knows." I couldn't stop myself from saying it.

"Knows what?" Cora asked.

"He knows everything." With that I quickly got up and sprinted out of the room and rushed down the stairs out the front door. I guess I have a thing for fleeing when things get uncomfortable. It probably isn't the best trait to have, werewolf or not.

I returned in the middle of the night around 2 AM. I looked like a hot mess.

I walked in carefully and quietly trying not to make a sound. Derek was back but he was passed out on his bed, thank god.

"Kendall?" Or not…

I spun around at the voice and surely enough it was Derek, "Yes?"

"We need to talk?"

"This sounds an awful lot like you're breaking up with me and I am pretty sure we aren't going out. However it you're just practicing what you're going to be saying to Ms. Blake please do proceed."

"Kendall?" Sleep was still evident in his voice as he rasped out, "Shut up."

"Okay, okay. So umm yeah, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, but I already knew that answer,

"Do you want to explain to me why I saw you at the distillery today?" He questioned raising his eyebrows… Maybe he left before De- "And why Deucalion was there?"

"I have a perfectly good explanation for this." He raised his eyebrows even higher. "I actually really don't…"

"I thought so. All right, well then start from the beginning." I gave him a look. My shoulders dropped and my face fell.

"What if I don't want to tell you because I don't want you to think of me differently?"

"I can't trust you if you keep lying to me Kenny." My heart shattered as I heard him saying that sentence. He doesn't trust me anymore?

"I, I," I stuttered not sure what to say.

"Come sit down, I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about." He got up and walked over to the couch wearing nothing but pajama bottoms. I know this really isn't the time and place to say this but damn did he grow in all the right places.

I followed him, sat down and turned to face him.

"Alright, where should I start?" I looked up at him.

"How about after you apparently jumped out the window and got knocked unconscious."

I took a deep breath and began. I told him all about how Deucalion had smelled the smoke and came to investigate and how he saw me jump out of the window. How he had taken me to his pack and had them heal my wounds and watch over me until I woke up. I told him about how scared I was being with those people that I hadn't known and how I cried for days, weeks mourning the loss of both our families. As I spoke, he had a pained expression on his face. A tear slid down my cheek as I thought back on how we all used to have cookouts in the yard under the starry summer sky and about our winter treks to the mountains to ski and snowboard. I whipped it away and told him about how they had helped me contain my wolf.

"I was actually pretty happy for a while. I still had a huge hole in my heart, but they had bandaged most of it. They had become my second family. I never forgot about you and Laura though, I knew you guys were at school and I hoped that you guys were okay. I tried to get in contact with you guys but I never reached you. I'm so sorry that I never came looking for you. I should've gone and tried, hell I shouldn't have even made it out of that fire."

"Don't say that Kendall."

"It's true Derek, I should've have been the one caught in there. I should've tried to help."

"It's not your fault. You didn't start the fire and it's an instinct that everyone has to try and escape. It's not your fault, it was Kate's." We were silent for a while, I didn't know what to tell him.

"Gerard Argent did something to Deucalion. I don't know details but he came back entirely blind. I was hardly a beta in the pack. I was strong but I didn't have it in me to prove myself to the pack. After he became blind, I tried to console him because I knew what it was like to lose something. I know I'm not blind but I understand what loss feels like. He got mad, really mad. He began to yell at me and he continued to throw everything he could get a grasp of at me. What people don't know is that, he's not always blind. He can see when he's in his werewolf form. So anyways he began to kill off the pack. He killed them one by one making me watch every single one of them. He wanted me to feel the pain of loss again, because apparently once isn't enough. Deucalion saved me for last. I put up a good fight and I actually held him off most of the time-" I stopped trying to calm myself down. I hadn't even noticed that I was breathing too quick and that my body was shaking. Derek gave me a sympathetic look and I knew he was trying to console me somehow, he's just not good with words…

"He left me to die, in the middle of the woods. He underestimated me though. I stayed there trying to heal myself for about an hour, when I realized that I was going to die if I just laid around, I got up slowly and began to walk and then miraculously I got an adrenaline rush and I had made it all the way back to the house. That's where I found you." I looked up at him as I finished the story.

"Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" He asked clearly hurt that I had lied to him.

"I was scared, I was scared that you would laugh in my face and leave. I'm so sorry Derek. I was really messed up. I am really messed up. There are so many things that are wrong with me and I can't even think straight anymore. And now he's found me and he wants me to join his pack. I don't want to though Derek, I don't. He ruined my life more than it already was. But, but he said that if I don't he'll kill the pack and Cora and I can't let him do that because she's my best friend. But I don't want to kill you either Derek, I don't want to be an alpha. I don't want to join his pack. I don't-" By now I was rambling and shaking and on the verge of a panic attack.

"Shh Kendall, hey it's going to be ok, shh" Derek cooed as he reached over to pull me into him. His muscular arms wrapped around my small frame and I cried into his chest.

"I don't want to join him Derek, I don't know what to," I sniffled, "to do though. He's going to come after me, I-"

"Kendall, listen to me. He's not going to hurt you. I promise you. Can you trust me on that?" Derek asked holding me closer as I continued to shake and cry uncontrollably.

I nodded and held onto him tighter.

"I won't let him hurt you okay? You're safe."

And for once, in 6 years, I actually did. Right there in his arms.

**HOLY SHITTTTT. So Derek found out, Kendall's a mess, Deucalion's a dick... but you already knew that**

**Anyways so new chapter up whooooooo chapter 11! Hope you guys liked it, I was so in to writing it (sorry for any mistakes by the way it's really late where I am and I probably messed up a bit)**

**Derek showed some emotion, it's a step in the right direction! **

**What do you think is going to happen now? What's Kendall going to do about the situation? What's Derek going to do?**

**So what'd you guys think? Let me know! I love reading your reviews :) **

**Thanks for reading lovelies :)))) have the bestest day ever!**


	12. Can't Catch a Break

**Kendall's Point of View**

I walked into school the next morning alone. I left before Cora woke up to go take shots on the lacrosse field. So here I was at 7:15, forty-five minutes before school started walking up the steps that was surrounded my police personal.

I looked around to see if I could find a familiar face and I saw Stiles talking with who I believed was the Sherriff… and also his dad I noticed as I read the man's badge.

Focusing, I listened in on their conversation. Yeah I know it's not morally okay but I was curious.

"Stiles you really shouldn't be her right now. I have to go do my job and I can't do that if I'm worrying about you. I have half the state and the FBI coming to help assist in this investigation. They're not going to get away with killing on of our own." There was another murde-sacrifice? Shit this darach thing is moving quicker.

"I knew her too Dad, she used to help me with my math homework when I was waiting for you at the station," Stiles protested, his eyes teary. I could feel the pain radiating off of him.

"I know Stiles, I know," responded the Sherriff as he lay a loving hand on his son's shoulder and gave him one last look before turning around and walking away towards the other state officials. I watched as Stiles shoulders slumped and his face fell into an adorable pout. Going against my better judgment I walked up to him.

"Hey Stiles." He quickly turned to me surprised.

"Oh hey, sorry I didn't notice you walking over. What are you doing here so early?" He asked me.

"No worries, I came to practice my shots for next season, but apparently something more exciting happened last night," Way to be insensitive you stupid girl. "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant tha-"

"No, no I get what you mean. I uh- I just knew her… Would you mind if I joined you? Taking shots I mean? I need to get some anger out." I nodded at him understanding where he was coming from, I'd feel the same way if I were him. Hell I do, everyday.

Together he and I walked out to the field. I was just dressed in some black sweatpants and light gray V-neck t-shirt. So I didn't have to worry about changing in the locker rooms to something more comfortable to move in. My hair was up in a curly mess and I probably looked like a hobo from afar.. Lydia wouldn't not be impressed.

"So do you want to tell me what happened yesterday?" Stiles questioned as we threw our stuff down and grabbed our lacrosse sticks.

"I just had to leave and think some things through. There's a lot going on right now and I'm not very good at managing my emotions," I responded.

"Are you sure you're not related to Derek? You two are so alike, except that you actually know how to use your words."

"When you've been through the things he's been through it's not easy," I defended.

"You're still trying," He answered.

"That's because if I didn't, I'd be dead." With that I scooped up a ball into the net of my lax stick and whipped it at the goal. Sure enough it went in.

Stiles and I didn't talk much as we took shots and afterwards we headed off into our own directions. First period I had economics with Finstock and let me tell you, that guy may seem crazy as a coach but he's even worse inside the confined walls of a classroom.

Second block I had English with Ms. Blake. I glared at her when I walked into the class and she gave me a sarcastic smile. That bitch.

She began her lecture about idioms, analogies, similes and metaphors and honestly, I could care less. As she walked around the class trying to explain the differences between all of them, she stopped at Lydia's desk and commented on her drawing.

"Wow Lydia, I didn't know you had so many talents."

"You and every guy I've ever dated," Lydia responded rolling her eyes before going back to what she was drawing. Ms. Blake looked uncomfortable. HA. God I am so going to hell.

"See that is an example of an idiom. Idioms require both the author and the reader to have the same understanding of the language or culture used. For instance, the saying 'Jump the gun.' Both the reader and the author need to know about the use of the starting guns to understand the meaning of the idiom. Or "Seeing the whole board.'"

"Chess," Stiles mumbled.

"Yes, exactly. You play Stiles?" She asked.

"No, my dad used to though." She smiled and then continued with their lecture. Scott turned to Stiles and whispered something to him but the only words I caught were Aidan and Ethan. This can't be good.

I met up with Cora during out free period and we sat down in the library.

"I'm sorry about running off yesterday," I spoke twirling a pencil between my fingers.

"It's no big deal, we all need to get away sometimes. What happened though? I have never seen you like that. Do you get panic attacks like that often?" She asked.

"No," I said a little too quickly, it wasn't a lie though, "I just had too much on my mind and actually I need to tell you somethi-"

"Wait hold that thought," Cora spoke as she listened carefully, "Lydia and Aidan are in Coach Finstock's office, come on." She quickly got up from the chair and raced out of the library. I followed after her as she drew our vendetta for revenge on the frosted glass window of the door and then sped off to the locker room.

"Are you fucking insane!" I yelled at her. "He's an alpha! He'll kick our asses!"

"He killed Boyd!" She shouted back getting in to a fighting stance. Oh my god this is what my life has come to. Defenseless betas against an angry alpha. In the middle of the day. At our school. With people in the hallways. Fabulous.

When Aidan walked in, Cora jumped him and began to claw at his chest aggressively causing blood to spatter everywhere. Aidan growled angrily but eventually he got the upper hand and grabbed Cora by the throat and threw her across the room until she hit the wall by the sinks. I went to attack but he picked me up and threw me to other end. Goddamn Alphas. Aidan picked up a 45 lbs. weight and began stalking over to Cora who was still lying on the ground holding her head in her hands. My body ached but I still tried to get up.

He raised it above his and smacked her across the face sending her flying again. He went to hit her again again but I got up and sprinted over to him, adrenaline coursing through me.

"You asshole," I growled as I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to the ground. As his head collided with the floor, I got on top of him and began to punch him wherever my fist landed. Within seconds I was being pulled back by two pairs of arms and a bloody Aidan was getting up with the help of his twin.

"Let me go!" I shouted my eyes changing color for a split second but I shut them quickly. "He tried to kill her!"

"No, you have to calm down Kendall," Stiles spoke calmly into my ear.

"I'm going to rip his throat out!" I screamed still with my eyes closed, I didn't want to open them. Not until I calmed down.

"Oh my god, if I didn't know better I would think you were a Hale," Stiles gulped. I let my shoulders relax a bit as I felt myself calming down.

"Aidan you can't attack Derek or any of his pack members. Kali gave Derek until the full moon. You can't touch any of them until then!" Ethan told his brother. Aidan looks over at Lydia who looked disappointed. He immediately looked ashamed. Serves him right.

Once the two brothers left I ripped my arms out of Scott and Stiles' grip and rushed over to Cora whom Lydia was checking on. Nudging her away I inspected her head wound that hadn't seem to start healing yet. That's not good. I helped her up and handed her some paper towels to dab at the blood.

"Cora you can't just go fighting the Alpha's," Scott said.

"Who's going to stop them then? What about Boyd?" She snapped in return.

"We're trying." Stiles explained for him. Cora lost her balance for a second and swayed. Stiles reached out to catch her but she quickly pulled away.

She turns to Scott, Stiles and Lydia as she starts speaking.

"You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers who think they can save the day, but you're always too late and find the bodies!" She scolds them. She's right though.

With that she walked out of the locker room. I looked to the three of them and gave them a sad smile.

"I have to go find Derek," I announced as I turned to leave.

"I'll go give her a ride home," Stiles spoke and I nodded at him.

"Thanks."

I walked out of the front of the school and I was about to turn towards the direction of the loft when I noticed Derek's Camaro sitting in the teacher's parking lot. What is he doing here? Looking around the lot I found him walking towards the tunnel by the athletic fields. I quickly ran after and followed him there. Just as I was about to call out his name, I heard another voice. A woman's voice. Ms. Blake.

As I rounded the corner I saw both of them in mid kiss. I quickly pulled myself back against the outside wall. Oh my god. Anger coursed through me at the idea of him kissing her. What does he even see in her? My heart was pounding so quickly in my chest I was surprised that he didn't even notice I was there. Oh right, he was sucking face with Jennifer.

There was something off putting about her and I was going to figure it out. She hardly reacted when Boyd was killed or even by the idea of werewolves. She knows something. And it's definitely not good.

I looked around the corner again to see them talking.

"Skip the rest of the day and come with me?" Derek asked her. NO.

"I can't, I organized the memorial concert at the school for tonight. I have to stay. But I'll see you later okay?" She responded pulling him into a hug, I tried to get out of sight but for some reason I was frozen in place just standing at the end of the tunnel. She shot me another one of her sarcastic smiles before pulling Derek into a kiss. I quickly looked away from. It felt as though I was stabbed with a million knives. I debated if I should stay and tell Derek about what happened but I couldn't bear the idea of talking to him after that so I walked away and started to make my walk home. I wasn't in the mood for going back to school and there was no way in hell that I would ask Derek for a ride home now.

About half way there I got a phone call from an unknown caller.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kendall? It's Stiles."

"Hey, what's wro-"

He cut me off, "It's Cora, can you come to the hospital?"

"Stiles what happene-"

"Her head, the wound re-opened. She's not healing Kendall."

"Oh my god, I will, I'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you Stiles."

With that I hung up and shoved my phone into my bag as I began to sprint in the direction of the hospital.

When I got there, I ran up to the front desk.

"Cora, Cora Hale. I'm here to see Cora Hale." I panted.

"Are you family?" She asked not even looking up at me.

"Yes," I lied. She seemed to buy it though.

"Room 204," she replied.

I mumbled a quick thanks before racing in the direction of Cora's room. When I reached the door I rushed in and Derek looked up at me with a pained expression from beside her bed.

"Hey," I said as I slowly walked in.

"Hey."

"So umm how's she holding up?" I asked rather awkwardly because well, obviously.

"She's got a pretty bad concussion and her head wound isn't healing, I-I don't know why," he spoke as his voice cracked. It literally pained me even more to see him like this.

"She got hit pretty badly," I responded.

"You were there?" He asked. I nodded taking a seat across from him on the other side of the bed. "What happened?"

"Well first of all, you're sister is crazy," He glared at me, "She tried to attack Aidan in the locker room and she actually did a number on him but he managed to grab her by the throat and threw her against the wall. I went to attack but he threw me back. He picked up one of the weights and struck her across the face and then as he was about to do it again I grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him to the ground and then I began beating the shit out of him until Scott and Stiles came to once again get involved in stuff that they clearly can't handle. Afterwards I helped Cora up and gave her some paper towels to wipe away the blood. She left after that and Stiles went after her to take her home."

"Why didn't you go with her?" He asked.

"I uhh, I went to find you but you were busy…" I responded looking away and scratching the back of my neck. I could've sworn I saw the slightest hint of pink on his cheeks.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah." I responded looking down.

"Why didn't you tell me afterwards?" He questioned looking straight at me.

"Because Derek, I didn't want to just wait there while you had your tongue down my teachers throat!" I swear to god he must have been dropped on his head as a child.

"I wasn't, I didn't-"

"Yeah you did Derek, look it doesn't even matter I don't want to talk about. I'm happy that you're happy even though I don't like her and I think she's up to something."

"She's not a bad person Ken," he defended.

"It's Kendall. And you don't know that. You've known her for a week Derek. You don't know anything about her!" I shouted.

"Well at least she's not some conceited bitch who doesn't know how to deal with her emotions and takes it out on those around her!" He yelled back.

"Really Derek? That was a good one, because I think you just perfectly described yourself." We glared at each other in silence for what seemed like hours until Cora began to stir in her sleep. Both of us turned our attention to her. Her eyes opened slightly and she looked around the room confused.

"What's happening to me?" She croaked. I could hear the pain in her voice.

"I don't know," Derek answered looking at her with sad eyes. I reached for her hand and squeezed it gently to let her know I was here. She gave me a small smile that broke my heart and I tried to return it, but it never reached my eyes. Derek leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before she closed her eyes again.

As he sat down, I looked at him with a heavy heart.

"I'm sorry," I whispered putting my head down against the bed as fresh tears fell down my face. "I'm so sor-sorry."

"I know, me too Ken, me too." He answered reaching over and running his fingers through my hair.

Two hours later was when I heard the ear piercing scream. Derek and I shot up instantly at the sound and we shared a look.

"Lydia," I said, "Something's wrong."

Not even five minutes later I got a text from Stiles.

_**She's the darach. Ms. Blake is the darach.**_

**OH DEAR KENDALL WAS RIGHT, MS. BLAKE IS NOT WHO SHE SEEMS. CORA ISN'T HEALING :( DEREK AND KENDALL HAVE A CONFUSING RELATIONSHIP. KENDALL BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA AIDAN. AND OH MY GOD MS. BLAKE IS THE DARACH!**

**So last night's episode... I just can't even deal, I didn't sign up for this shit. MY EMOTIONS ARE ALL MESSED UP AFTER EVERY SHOW. Thank you Jeff Davis, you are a brilliant, brilliant man. (even though the feels get to me)**

**1. So do you think Kendall will tell Derek?**

**2. What do you think Kendall's thinking right now?**

**3. Why is Ms. Blake being a bitch to Kendall? She must know more than we think... **

**Thank you so much for reading lovelies :) Please let me know what you think, I absolutely love reading your feedback and ideas! Thanks to those that reviewed on the last chapter! If you'd like to check out my Teen Wolf tumblr the link is on my profile!:)**

**THANK YOU**


	13. The Overlooked

**Kendall's Point of View**

I was sitting down beside Cora's hospital bed when Peter walked in. The wind was blowing angrily outside throwing branches and pushing down trees. Rain fell from the sky in sheets soaking everyone who was trying to leave.

"Hey," I said sitting up in the chair.

"Hey Kendall, how is she?" He asked.

"Well… do you want me to tell you the truth or lie?"

"I'd know either way."

"She's not getting better. I have absolutely no idea what's wrong with her and what's worse is that the doctors don't have a clue either!"

Peter grabbed one of the wet towels from the side of Cora's bed and began dabbing at her forehead to get the sweat off of it.

We could hear the doctors rushing around outside, calling orders and schlepping patients off into ambulances.

"Can anybody please tell me why there's no one coming to get my niece?" Peter shouted out the door. I had been wondering that as well.

Just then a nurse, that looks a lot like Scott McCall walked into the room. Peter turned to look at her and then tried to hide in the shadows casted by the door.

"You're supposed to be dead," she deadpans.

"I get that a lot actually," Peter responds stepping into the light. She gives him this horrified look before Cora's heart monitor begins to blare loudly. She woke up and pulled herself over to the side of the bed before puking some disgusting black liquid and mistletoe. Shit that can't be good.

I quickly reached for Cora so she wouldn't fall out of the bed and laid her back down. Pulling her up into my arms I whispered, "It's okay Cora, everything will be all right. I promise I will keep you safe, okay?" Cora nodded weakly and then closed her eyes drifting back into unconsciousness. I held her head in my hands as silent tears fell down my face.

Melissa left the room after saying she would go and find an ambulance for Cora. Peter sat down across from me with his head in his hands. I quickly wiped my tears away so that he wouldn't see me so upset.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked him.

"Do what?"

"Why'd you kill Laura?" He looked up at me quickly with wide eyes completely astounded. He didn't respond. "What? Cat caught your tongue?"

"How'd you know?" He asked after a moment.

"I knew the day I got here. You're heart beat spiked when I asked about her," I replied shooting him a pointed glare. "Why did you kill _your_ niece?"

"I need you to understand how messed up I was last year. After the fire I fell into a catatonic state for six years. When Laura came to town it was my only chance to heal and get out of it. So I…"

"So you killed her to get Alpha status and then went on a killing spree and brutally beat anybody who was even remotely associated with the fire, directly or indirectly? Right?" I answered raising my eyebrows.

"You know you're smarter than you give yourself credit for," he responded instead.

"Oh trust me. I know just how smart I am Peter. Remember that conversation you had with Cora and Stiles? I'm sure you told them that it was all Derek's idea to give Paige the bite. Peter I can see right through your lies no matter how hard you try to lie. I know. I always know."

"Don't act like you're little miss perfect Kendall. Six years is a long time to be missing and who knows what you were doing in that time." Peter retaliated.

"Well I sure as hell wasn't going around town acting like a serial killer or cutting my family members in half!" I shouted back. I was going to say more but I was cut off by a growl at the door. Peter and I turned our heads simultaneously.

The twins stood there in their joint werewolf form (which by the way looks hideous) and they were seething with anger. Not uncommon for werewolves in this day and age.

Peter and I quickly got up. Peter barred his teeth and my claws extended. The joint alphas were the first to strike going straight for Peter and shoving him into the wall. I took this as my time to attack and pounced onto the joint werewolves back and clawed their face. They let go of peter and grabbed me before flinging me to the other side of the room. Getting up again I growled before attacking. Peter quickly grabbed Cora and started taking her down the hall as I tried to distract the twins from following him. I kept them entertained for a few seconds, and when I say entertained I mean more like claws and teeth breaking through skin and bones (not at all pleasant) before they followed after Peter.

Cora was lying on the floor just behind the double doors and Peter was already in a protective stance.

The three of us fought for a few more minutes until the voltron alpha picked Peter up and threw him through the doors. He landed right at Derek's feet. Behind Derek stood Stiles, Scott and Jennifer I'm-the-darach-yet-Derek-still-wants-me Blake. That bitch.

"We've got a problem," Peter says looking up at Derek and the darach (yes I refuse to call her by her name right now). "A big problem." Derek and Scott are quick to attack while Stiles ran over to help me pick up the still unconscious Cora.

"Ethan. Aidan. Stop!" Scott shouts at the voltron wolf as it held him by his throat against the wall.

"All we want is her," it growls as it looks in the direction of the elevator where the doors are closing with Ms. Blake in it. Did I mention she was a bitch?

Derek quickly pulled Cora up over his shoulder and we all ran trying to find a way out. When we reached one of the rooms Stiles stopped and grabbed his bat.

"Stiles come on we have to go!" I shouted at him.

"Just a second!" He yelled in return. As the merged twins walked into the room Stiles swung the bat at their head but it snapped the minute it came in contact with them. Terrified, Stiles dropped the bat and sprinted.

We all ran into an operating room and shut the door. Derek laid Cora on the operating table and Stiles looked at her with a pained expression.

"Well looks like we lost them," Peter spoke up.

"We also lost Ms. Blake!" Stiles shouted beginning to panic.

"Stiles be quiet." Derek growls. Which was probably the wrong thing to say to the boy because he started going off on a heated rant.

"Me be quiet? Me? Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic mass-murdering girlfriend - the second one you've dated, by the way (Ouch. Low blow) has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"

"Stiles calm down. The alpha's are still out there," Scott tried to quiet his hyperactive best friend.

"They don't want us. They want Jennifer Blake and without her my dad and Cora will both be dead."

I looked over at Cora and she looked like she was doing worse. Sweat caused her skin to glisten as her body fought an abnormally high temperature. Her face was paler and her cheeks hollowed. She just looked… lifeless. I pulled one of her hands into my grasp and pulled some of the pain out of her body. I could see her face relax just a little bit, but I knew it wasn't enough.

"You can't help her Kendall," a voice spoke. I whipped my head around to find Ms. Blake standing just inside the doors.

"You psychotic bitch!" I yelled rushing forward to attack, but Derek grabbed me and pulled me back into his chest. "Derek let me go!" I shouted my voice filled with anger and pain.

"No Kendall," he answered sternly.

"Why because she's your bitch of the week? Let me go!" Derek held me tighter against his chest, and any other day I probably would have been ok with this but right now I had a certain teacher's throat to rip out.

"I promise I'll save Cora and show you where Sherriff Stilinski is being held, but only after you get me safely out of this hospital and away from the alphas."

"I'm thinking of another way of getting you to help. I hear torture works well."

"I second that." I added a smirk forming on my lips, but before I could act it out the nurse from earlier's voice sounded through the intercom.

"Mr. Deucalion… excuse me, just Deucalion would like you to bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception within the next 10 minutes."

"My mom," Scott panics.

"Don't worry Scott, he won't do anything to her. He needs protection remember? Have you told your pack buddies over here why he wants you?" I looked at her confused, well actually all of us looked at her confused. "Oh Scott didn't tell you? Well you're little friend here is working up to being an alpha himself. Isn't that right? Deucalion wants to add a true alpha to his ranks."

Peter spoke up and added, "The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott."

"Scott is that true?" asked Stiles. Scott just gave him a look that said it was. "All right well we still have to get Ms. Blake out of here. So we should go down to the basement and get the last ambulance for Cora."

"The twins won't let us get by that easily," I said.

"Scott and I will distract them," Derek replied.

"Well I'm not going anywhere without Derek," Ms. Blake grumbled. Of course.

"I will go instead," Peter answered.

With that we all began to look through the drawers to find anything we could use against them. Stiles picked up the defibrillator and asked Derek if they would work.

"Do you even know how to use them?" He asked.

"No." Stiles replied.

"Then no." Stiles looked at his hands and frowned before putting the defibrillators back.

"What about this?" Scott asked pulling out a syringe filled with the drug Epinephrine.

"That will just make them even stronger," I pointed out. Peter got this determined look on his face as he grabbed the needle and embedded it into his chest emptying all 50 mL of it into his blood stream. Okay, well then.

Peter and Scott walked out the doors and distracted the twins as I pulled Cora over my shoulder and Derek, Stiles, Ms. Blake and I ran to the basement.

When we got there Stiles opened the doors to the back of the ambulance. I carefully placed Cora onto the stretcher and Stiles climbed in after.

"Stay safe," I whispered hopping out of the back.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her," Stiles responded.

"I meant you to Stiles. Both of you." I gave him a small smile and shut the two doors before mouthing 'lock it' to him. He nodded and waved goodbye.

"Derek?" I heard Ms. Blake call. Derek and I both walked over to the side of the ambulance where she was standing. Lying lifeless next to the driver's side door was one of the paramedics. Those were definitely claw marks in his chest.

A woman's voice called out the name Julia and Ms. Blake's heart began to race. I waited as I heard the footsteps coming closer until Kali stepped out from behind the medical vehicle. Derek, Ms. Blake and I quickly made a run for it and ran back into the hospital with the female Alpha right on our tails. Literally.

"The three of us piled into an elevator and I pressed repeatedly on the up button trying to get the doors to close quicker.

"Come on. Come on." I coaxed.

The doors closed just in time. I let out a sigh of relief and rested my head against the button panel. But I was getting too relaxed too soon because just a moment after, the elevator came to an abrupt halt and the lights flickered out. Someone must have shut off the generator.

"Shit!" I shouted slamming my hands against the metal wall.

Derek stepped over to the door and pried them open only to reveal the cement wall of the elevator shaft and less than a foot open to the floor above. I looked up at the escape hatch and Derek followed my gaze.

"It won't open. It's only accessible from the outside," Ms. Blake explains.

"I'll text Scott to turn the generator back on," I told Derek as I pulled my phone out and sent the dark haired boy the message.

Within seconds I got back a message.

**Don't move. On our way.**

I let out a frustrated groan and hit my head repeatedly against the cement. We don't have enough time.

"Kendall, stop you're going to give yourself a headache," Derek grumbles.

"I don't care."

"He's right Kendall," Ms. Blake intervenes.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear you talk."

"I just want you to know that I'm not some evil bitch," She began looking at Derek.

"Yes you are," I retorted.

"Anyways, I really hope you're not thinking the most superficial thought, 'is that her real face?'" She continues still looking at Derek

"I don't care," He responds making me smirk. That's right. Derek 1. Darach 0.

"I know that it may seem that I was using you and trying to get close to you so that I could do all of this but Derek everything that was between us wasn't a lie." Oh my god, where's a trash can I am going to puke.

"I still don't care." Derek 2. Darach 0. Take that Jennifer!

Ms. Blake looked down at the floor for a second and I could sense that she was feeling uneasy, but she still continued to explain herself, "My name was Julia. I was Kali's emissary. She nearly killed me but I had managed to pull myself to the Druid Nemeton. Actually Derek, you're the one that saved me. When you killed Paige to put her out of her misery when she was dying, her virgin blood that had spilled on the tree had charged it up with enough power to keep me alive until help arrived." I glared at her. Derek just stayed facing forward not wavering his gaze.

"Well that's too bad."

"You know mistletoe is important to Druids but do you know why people kiss under the mistletoe? It's a Norse myth. Baldur the son of Odin was the most beloved by the other gods. So much that they wanted to protect him from all the dangers in the world. His mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone and every living thing, that they would never hurt Baldur. At a gathering, they tested him. Stones, arrows and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one god that wasn't so enamored of Baldur, the god of mischief, Loki. Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant and completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe and it killed Baldur. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays so that we will never overlook it again."

"Why is that important?" I asked her.

"Us emissary's, we were the overlooked and the alpha's gained more power by keeping it that way. Now as the darach nothing can stop me. The power I'm taking by each group of sacrifices serves as a loan so that I can teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked"

"Your 'loans' has cost the lives of many innocent people," Derek interrupted.

"You have killed innocents as well Derek. I know the true color of your eyes."

"She was in pain and dying, he was putting her out of her misery!" I responded defending him.

"Oh Kendall, sweetie. You're no better. As far as I'm concerned your eyes don't burn that pure gold color either."

_Kendall 0. Darach 1._

**TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL THE SUMMER FINALE! EVERYBODY SHOULD WATCH SO THAT WE CAN MAKE SURE WE GET A SEASON 3B! I AM SO EXCITED FOR IT... SO FREAKING EXCITED! Although I heard the episode was leaked and that a bunch of people have already seen it but I refuse to watch it because I'm waiting until Monday night!**

**Anywhooo, JENNIFER BLAKE IS A GRADE A BITCH. but you already knew that... AND WHAT IS THIS ABOUT KENDALL'S EYES?**

**1. What do you think is going to happen with Derek, Jennifer and Kendall?**

**2. What do you think happened that caused Kendall's eyes to change?**

**3. How do you think Derek is going to react?**

**So thank you all so much for reading! I hope you liked it :) Please let me know what you think I absolutely LOVE reading your feedback and opinions on the story and characters! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter!**

**Have a great day lovelies! xx**


	14. The Game Plan

**Kendall's Point of View**

I stared at Jennifer in shock. Derek looked over at me with his jaw slightly dropped and wide eyes.

"You're eyes aren't gold anymore? What happened? Why didn't you-" Derek started.

"How do you know that?" I interrupted looking at Ms. Blake. She didn't answer, instead she just smirked. "I am going to ask you again. How. Do. You. Know. That."

"Oh sweetheart, you may have a 4.0 average but wow you really are dumb. Haven't you realized by now that I know everything? I know all about your little run in with that boy. What was his name again? Chase? No, no it was Chad wasn't it?" Jennifer answered with a sarcastic smile. Derek growled a warning.

"How do you know all this? Who even are you?" I screamed at her.

"Kendall, honey, I know a lot more about you than you think."

"I swear to god, when all of this is over I will rip you to-"  
"Kendall stop," Derek growled.

"What?" I asked him.

"I said, stop."

"What the hell Derek? She's the one that caused all this mess! She lied to you, about everything. How can you defend her?"

"That's because he likes me, and not you," Jennifer spoke up for him. I turned to glare at her before looking up at Derek. He was still staring straight ahead at the concrete with no emotion. My heart dropped. He didn't even try to say it wasn't true.

The elevator fell silent as I looked down to the floor. I guess years of friendship really don't matter.

**Third Person Point of View**

"Why did Deucalion just let me go like that? Isn't he supposed to be some big bad werewolf?" Melissa McCall asked her son.

"He doesn't do anything without a reason, he has a plan. I just don't know what it is." answered Scott. The two of them walked around the corner of the hall only to be met up with Allison, Isaac and Chris Argent with a gun in his hands. It took a moment before he finally pulled down the gun and placed it on his belt.

"What are you guys doing here?" Scott asked, "It's not safe!"

"We're here for the same reason as you," Allison answered.

"We need to come up with a plan to get Jennifer Blake out of the hospital safely since we need her to show us where the Sherriff is," Allison explained.

"And Cora, we need to save her too," Isaac added.

"I still don't know which teacher you're talking about," Chris mumbled.

"She teaches English."

"She has brown hair and she's kind of hot," Isaac supplies him with the answer.

Each and everyone of them turned to look at him.

"What? She is," Isaac stated putting his hands up.

Allison looked around the room for anything they could use when she caught sight of her reflection.

"I have an idea," She spoke.

One floor up, Deucalion was listening to the group plotting, thanks to werewolves' enhanced hearing. He knew exactly what they were going to do.

Back in the elevator it's still uncomfortably silent. Ms. Blake still had a smirk playing on her lips and Derek was sending angry eyes in the reflection of the metal elevator doors at Kendall.

Interupting the awkward tension, Derek's phone started going off indicating that he had a new text message.

"They have a plan," He spoke gruffly pulling open the elevator doors as wide as they would go and telling Ms. Blake to take off her shoes.

The plan was simple. Allison set up her phone in the hallway, with the video on so that Isaac who sat in her father's SUV could see when the alpha twins went by. Isaac would then go to the garage and pick up Stiles, a wounded Peter and Cora from the ambulance. She would grab Ms. Blake's heels, slip them on and make a run down the hall and out of the front of the building impersonating her English teacher. The sound of the heels clicking against the tile would attract the young alphas and Kali so that Melissa could turn on the generator to get the elevator going. Chris Argent waited by the front door to be prepared to attack with his high-end werewolf killing weapons. If all went to plan, everyone would get out safely. But in a town like Beacon Hills, that never happened.

The young brunette ran down the hallways of the hospital as the heels she wore clicked loudly against the tile floor. Ethan and Aidan, with their supernatural hearing abilities heard the clicking from two floors away and began sprinting down the flight of stairs to get to her. Kali followed close behind.

When Isaac saw the twins go by on his phone he put the car into drive and sped off towards the basement where the ambulance waited with three defenseless people.

Allison dashed out of the ER as Kali sprung down from the second floor and lands between the twins. She picked up her bow that lay just to the side and spun around and opened fire on the three Alphas. Kali caught the first arrow but she got too confident to quick as Allison's father joined his daughter in firing several rounds from his pistol. Trying to save their lives, the three werewolves quickly fled.

Melissa, who had climbed all the stairs to get to the roof, flipped the switch to the generator to restore power to the hospital.

Once the light illuminated the elevator, Derek quickly moved forward to push the button for the first floor.

"Derek, look at me," Ms. Blake told the alpha. Kendall caught sight of her and noticed that she was no longer human and instead she was in her darach form.

"Derek don't!" the young girl cried as she leaped forward trying to grab the creature. The darach swiftly pushed her back hard on to the floor knocking her out before turning to Derek.

In the SUV, Isaac pulled to halt next to the ambulance and got out to help carry a still unconscious Cora to the backseat. As Stiles climbs out of the back, he stopped and noticed a clipboard hung up on the door.

He focuses specifically on the "Parent or Guardian Signature." That's when it clicked. His dad was taken not just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was taken because he was a guardian. His guardian.

In a panic, Stiles raced out of the parking lot and in to the hospital.

Scott discovered Derek lying comatose on the ground and Kendall right next to him with blood oozing out from her forehead. Jennifer was nowhere to be seen.

"Isaac just go!" Peter shouted from the backseat with his niece's head in his hands.

"No, not without Scott!" the beta cries out back putting the car in reverse but not moving. After two gunshots, the alpha twins stepped into the view of the backup camera. Stepping on the gas, the car flew backwards scaring the brothers off and then Isaac moves it into drive before punching the gas and skidding out of the garage.

"Mom!" Scott called out as he rushed up the steps and to the roof. She was missing. "Mom!" He called again but once again there was only silence.

"Scott." The boy turned around to see Deucalion standing there across from him. "I knew all along that your parents were her next targets. If you were with me Scott, part of this pack, you would have known in time to save her. If you help me catch the darach, I will help you get your mother and Sherriff Stilinski back."

Scott stood there, with tears rimming his eyes, unsure of what to do. Should he agree? Or not?

As he made a decision and began walking towards the older werewolf, Stiles arrived just in time.

"Scott don't," He pleaded, "We can save them together, there's always a plan B!"

"Not this time," the dark haired boy replied looking to his best friend, "I promise will find your dad." With that he turned back to Deucalion and walked forward.

Stiles stood there, broken.

**So first of all, I would like to apologize for this awful chapter... I've had a migraine all day and I had surgery not too long ago on my back so now that hurts a ton too but I just really wanted to get another chapter up for you guys. I hope you like it! i might re-write it tomorrow if I feel better.**

**SOOOOOO Scott went to the dark side... Jennifer is still a bitch... We still don't know what's up with Kendall's eyes (maybe you'll find out next chapter!) **

**1. What do you think about what Scott did?**

**2. What do you think happened with Kendall and that boy? Why did her eyes change? **

**thank you so much for reading! it means a lot to me :) Please let me know what you think; your opinions, ideas, feedback, constructive critisicism! I really appreciate it! Thanks to everyone that reviewed/read the last chapter! You're the best! xx**

**Have a perfect day lovelies :)**


	15. Your Eyes Tell Lies

**Kendall's Point of View**

When I awoke, I felt like I was floating. Opening my eyes more I noticed I was off the ground. Panicking I tried to move but something was holding me back. Oh my god, what if this was another one of Jennifer's torturous sacrifices? I was going to die. Oh no. I continued to thrash about violently trying to get out of the hold, but it just kept tightening around me.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. It's just me," my favorite voice in the world spoke. Derek.

"What happened?" I groaned as I stopped and my head started to pound. I had a concussion for sure. Well it'll go away in a few hours. Thank you supernatural healing powers.

"Jennifer knocked you unconscious back in the elevator. Then she knocked me out. Stiles found us and woke me up and now here we are." What a great story teller he is.

"Are you okay?" I asked Derek nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck as he continued to carry me out of the hospital.

"Yeah."

"And Cora? We need to find her!"

"She's ok, Kendall calm down, you're going to make it worse," Derek responded setting me down on one of the gurneys in the hallway. He had both hands to the sides of me trying to keep me upright. His breath hit my cheek bone and it caused me to shiver.

"We need to go find her!"

"She's with Isaac and Peter. I need you to relax for a bit. You can't heal like this."

"What about the bitch?" I questioned.

"I don't know where she went, but I won't let her hurt you."

"You know I tried to warn you, but she smashed my head into the floor before I even got a chance."

"I know." I shut my eyes tightly as the pounding in my head got stronger. Derek's body flexed as he felt the pain that radiated from my body. "Stay awake, I don't want you to fall into unconsciousness again."

"I can't Derek, it hurts!"

"I know, but you have to stay calm ok? Just talk to me."

"About what?" I asked as I leaned forward a bit resting my head on his shoulder.

"Why aren't your eyes gold? What happened with that kid, Chad?" I inhaled sharply as I heard the words leave his lips. I wasn't ready to talk about this. I would never be ready to talk about this.

"Derek…"

"It can't be that bad considering everything that's happened lately."

"Fine, but you'll be mad at me," I responded.

"When am I not?"

"Shut up," I took a deep breath, "Anyways, a year ago, I was having really bad anger issues. I had just gotten into a lot of trouble with the hunters in town. I may or may have almost killed one of them by accident…"

"By accident?" Derek asked unconvinced.

"Well, okay, not really by accident. So I broke his spine… But in my defense, he had his crossbow aimed at a member of my pack, so the only logical thing would be to get rid of the threat right?"

"Occasionally, other times it's good to use your words."

"Like you're ever good at that."

"Back to the story, what did Deucalion do about that?"

"Well, he was furious. Actually beyond furious, he was livid. He went off about how I disrupted the code and now they would be not only after me, but the pack as well. Now keep in mind this was just before he started killing… all of my pack mates." I paused for a second looking down at my hands. Derek still stood in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest watching my every move to make sure I didn't fall over. "That was when things started to go very wrong, he was so upset that he attacked me," I bit my lip remembering that first day when everything started to go wrong. "It was nothing that brutal but he clawed me down my spine. I still have the scars now. They won't heal and whenever I get close to him the pain I felt from that day seems to come back."

"That doesn't make sense," Derek spoke, "It should've healed, he may be an alpha but any wounds inflicted by them still should heal even if it's slower."

"Deucalion isn't just any alpha Derek, he's a demon wolf. You've never seen him in his true form right?"

"No." He replied.

"It's terrifying. It's literally the most horrific thing I have ever seen, and I've seen a lot of pretty messed up stuff."

"Where does this Chad kid come into play?" Derek asked.

"He was this hot senior at my school that every guy wanted to be and every girl wanted to date. He was mysterious and different and it intrigued me. He chose me though, why? I'm still not sure but he did. I skipped classes to be with him. We left school early to just for the hell of it. It's a miracle I kept my grades up. I would sneak out in the middle of the night to meet up with him in the woods and we'd hangout and talk under the night sky for hours. It sounds just like your typical teenage, high school romance. And it was, for a while."

"What happened?"

"He started pressuring me into things." Derek growled. "Calm down pup," I said putting my hand on top of his. He instantly relaxed.

"Pressuring you into what?"

"A lot of things actually. Turns out his mother's family were hunters, his father was an asshole and he was just a very angry guy. He threatened that if I didn't give him what he wanted, he would call up his hunter relatives to come and 'take care of me'" I explained with air quotations. The way he said it still runs through my mind and never fails to make me cringe.

"What did he pressure you into Kendall?" Derek seethed.

"He wanted the bite, he wanted me to talk to Deucalion about giving him the bite. I knew I could never do that because that would require telling Deucalion where I've been and who I was with and that was a conversation I really didn't want to have. Especially after the whole hunter business."

"That's it? He just wanted the bite?"

"No he tried to pressure me into having sex with him but I broke his arm," I let out a giggle at that before frowning. "That was the last straw for him. He told his uncle about me and within three days there were a load of hunters in town. All after me. Turns out, they were the same group of hunters that were in town before. Not only did they want to kill me and hang my pelt on the wall because the leader's nephew couldn't get any from me, but I had also injured one of his men." Derek covered his face with one of his hands.

"You're insane you know that?" He asked shaking his head. "Absolutely insane."

"I know, do you want to hear the rest of the story or do you want to discuss my levels of insanity?"

"Continue."

"All right, well Deucalion called everyone in for a pack meeting and told everyone that a large groups of hunters were in town. He discussed the plan and everything we had to do, but the weird part is throughout the whole meeting, he would look at me as if he knew all of this was my fault. He never mentioned anything that would make me positive that he knew but I could just tell."

"What's a werewolf without a little run in with some hunters? You just stay out of sight and don't go out on full moons," Derek stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"About that, Chad knew where we were staying." Derek shut his eyes and dropped his head onto his hands.

"How much did you tell this kid?" He asked.

"Just as much as you told Kate. I thought he was different," I replied looking down.

"Don't we all."

"Deucalion confronted me about what I knew about the hunters and I gave in and told him. He told me that I had to go talk to Chad and convince him that Deucalion would give him the bite. I did as I was told and called him up, it took a while before he finally agreed to meet me without backup. Deucalion came with me and when we met up in the woods he told me I had to kill him…"

_"Do it Kendall," the older werewolf seethed as his eyes burned red. _

_"I can't just-just kill him! What about the code? He's the nephew of a hunter!"_

_"You broke the code already. Do it Kendall, now."_

"You know how Alpha's can give you their memories or take them away by clawing you?" I questioned Derek.

"Yeah, my mom did that to Peter and I after she found us at the Nemeton."

"Well just imagine what it would be like with the scars on my back. He could give me memories without having to touch me. He could get inside my head and screw with my thought process. Before I even had a chance to tell Chad to run, we were in front of our old house and it was burning. I saw someone running away from the scene and I thought it was Kate. I ran after the figure until I got my hands on them and twisted their neck until it snapped." I closed my eyes gripping the gurney tightly, "I-I thought it was Kate. He had convinced me I was going after Kate. But I wasn't. When I stopped and looked down at the body. It was Chad."

"I killed someone and everyday I pay the price for it."

I lifted my head up and opened my eyes revealing the bright glow of my **steal, blue eyes.**

**So now you all know how Kendall came to have blue eyes and also that Deucalion has a control over her mind when they're in close proximity.**

**There was some cuteness between Derek and Kendall, and maybe even some jealousy? Maybe...**

**SO LAST NIGHTS EPISODE. Holy shit, that was so intense and amazing and everything I could have ever imagined and so much more. JEFF DAVIS YOU ARE ONCE A AGAIN... A GENIUS.**

**Unfortunately we have to wait 4 months until the next half of the season begins, January 6th put that in your calendars everyone! haha**

**I really hope Deucalion doesn't cause anymore trouble and Peter, oh my god Peter... OH HALE NO. I swear if he turns the town upside down again I will go through the TV screen and handcuff him to a tree in a meadow full of wolfsbane. THAT'S RIGHT.**

**Anywhoo thank you so much for reading this chapter! Please let me know what you think, I absolutely love reading your feedback, knowing what your opinions are and what you're thinking about the story! It gives me motivation! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter :)**

**All right, so anyways have a fabulous day lovelies and get excited for season 3B!**


	16. Confessions

**Kendall's Point of View**

Nobody spoke as we drove back to the loft. Derek sat in the driver's seat, Isaac sat next to him on the passenger side, and I sat in the back with Cora's head in my lap. I held one of her hands as I sucked some of the pain out. The veins in my arm turned a dark black as the sting traveled through my body. Her breathing was unsteady and her heartbeat was way too quick. I continued holding on to her as the pain seeped through my body.

With my other hand I reached over to push her hair out of her face. A sheet of sweat clung to her forehead and her face scrunched in pain. I gripped her hand tighter as the pain continued to increase.

Derek and I hadn't spoken since I told him what happened. I guess I shouldn't have really expected him to say anything. What was there to even talk about? I had killed someone. Someone innocent that knew hardly anything about werewolves.

"Kendall, let go," Derek said sternly from upfront. How did he-? Oh right, werewolf hearing.

"I'm fine," I managed to say through gritted teeth.

"You have to heal yourself first, let go." Derek asked again a hint of growl in his voice.

"She needs to heal more than I do."

"Let go," He growled using his alpha voice. I dropped her hand into my lap and I could feel the tension in my muscles relax. Cora let out a pained moan and I sighed deeply. This fucking sucks.

Once we got back to the loft, Isaac began interrogating Derek about his bad choices while Cora lay on Derek's bed fighting for her life. Great, just what I needed. Loud voices.I really don't think their conversation is necessary. I dragged my hand up and down her arm pulling some of the pain out of her but not enough for Derek to notice.

"Well while you were rolling around the sheets with the actual killer, we were out there trying to keep people from getting killed!" Isaac growled. Inaccurate actually. They were just finding the dead bodies.

"Boyd and Erica are dead, Derek. Your sister is dying and you are still doing absolutely nothing about it!" The older boy just sat there quietly. Isaac's right, but he doesn't understand all the shit that happened in his life. Derek wasn't destined to become Alpha. That was meant for Laura. "Why did you even make a pack? Were you looking for power?" Derek said nothing, he just looked down at Cora. "Were you bored?" Nothing again. "Lonely?"

"Maybe," Derek responded defeated. Isaac turned on his heels and began to walk out of the loft, "I promised Cora I wouldn't leave her but I will help the others when I figure out how to save her." Derek called out after the retreating boy.

"There's no time!" Isaac shouts in return. "The full moon is coming and by then the Sherriff and Melissa will be dead. So I'm going to try and help them while you perfect the art of doing absolutely nothing!"

When the door to the loft slammed shut, I looked over to Derek. His eyes were shut tightly and it dawned on me that he really didn't know what to do. He was just as blind sighted as we were.

"Don't take what he said personally," came the voice of Peter. He just knows right when he should make an entrance, doesn't he? "He's using his anger to excuse his shifting allegiance between you and Scott."

"Scott's not an alpha," Derek responded.

"He's on his way," Peter answered.

I sat opposite from Derek, dabbing a cold wet towel to Cora's forehead. Her breathing became increasingly unsteady and she kept gasping for air like there wasn't any getting to her lungs. Derek grabbed her hand and his veins started turning black as he took some of the pain away.

"Be careful," Peter warned.

"I am. I know that going too far could kill me," he manages to grunt out.

"Real wolves go to the extremes in order to take care of injured members within their pack. They bring them food, chew it up and regurgitate it into the mouth of the wounded. They also give physical and emotional comfort by grooming them intensely and in that sort of way they help them heal."

"That's great but I'd like to know less about wolf behavior and more about how to save Cora," Derek responds rolling his eyes.

"I heard there was a way that Alphas can use their extra spark of power and it would heal her. Because you're an alpha there's an extra spark of that power. It's what gives you the red eyes, the strength and the other abilities. When werewolves take pain away from something, the injured being is actually drawing on the power that gives them their abilities. You have that extra spark and you could use it to heal her. The price is very high though and it would mean you'd have to give up your alpha status. It doesn't work every time though and the process could ultimately kill you." Peter explained.

"I want to do it anyway." Derek declared and Peter stood up straighter and smiled.

"No," I heard myself say. Derek and Peter both turned to me surprised

"What?" Derek asked unsure if he heard correctly.

"I said, no," I repeated.

"I have to, she's dying!" Derek exclaimed.

"You may not see the downside of this since you haven't exactly been the alpha of the year-" Peter started.

"I don't care about power."

"The full moon is coming and so is Kali and the twins. If you do this, you're giving up that power that gives you the ability to fight back. You can't face them as a beta. You won't even have a chance."

"I don't care!" Derek shouts. Peter gave me a look that basically said 'good luck with him' before walking away and up the stairs. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING. NOT.

"You're not even looking at the big picture Derek! This could be a trick for all we know. This is probably what Jennifer wants you to do! I bet she planned for you to give up your alpha status by saving her so that you would need her to fight off Kali!" I yelled. "Derek you have to think about the consequences! I want to save Cora. Hell I would give up my life to save her, but you can't Derek ok? You can't!"

"Why not? She's my sister Kendall! She's my responsibility!"

"And then what Derek? What happens when Kali comes here tomorrow and you can't fight back? You won't be able to protect Cora then because you won't have the ability to protect yourself. I'm only a beta and we all know that Peter will probably disappear like he always does when things go wrong. I can try to fight her off and I will, but I can't guarantee that I'll keep her away from the both of you! Or make it out alive, but that's the least of my worries," I mumbled the last part.

"Why does it even matter so much to you? I'm trying to save Cora. Isn't she your best friend!"

"Of course she is, but Derek I don't think this is going to end well."

"It doesn't matter at this point, I have to do this or she will die!"

"It's dangerous, Peter said that you might not make it out alive!" At this point I was fighting to keep control of myself.

"I have to do it."

"No you don't. There has to be another way. I don't want you to risk your life Derek. I will find a way to save Cora but you can't do it!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to do too, Derek, okay?"

"I wasn't aware that you cared all that much?" Derek shouted.

"I always cared! How could you even say that? I have always been there for you. I was there after your first change. I was there when everything happened with Paige. I would wake up in the night to hear you crying and I went and comforted you. I listened to all your stories about Kate even when I wanted to rip her throat out. I was your biggest cheerleader when you scored the winning basket at your championship game. I told you that Jennifer was up to no good. I knew that she was going to hurt you, but you didn't listen to me. Instead you pushed me away. I tried to protect you when she tried to attack you in the elevator. I was always there for you, when will you realize that? I care Derek. Every time I saw you with Paige, or Kate or Jennifer, I just wanted to be happy for you, but I couldn't. Derek I care so much, it hurts."

"I didn't know-"

"I know you didn't. You were never going to. Derek, please, there has to be another way. We can figure it out, I can-" I rambled trying to think of a solution as my body shook and tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"No, Kendall stop." I looked up at him with a frown. "Everything will work out, ok?"

I didn't have time to respond before he gripped Cora's hand tightly and the veins in his arms began to pulse as they sucked out her pain. His heartbeat quickened and he lost control of his wolf as he looked up to the sky growling loudly. His eyes faded from alpha red to the steal blue like mine before he collapsed to the ground.

**Derek finally knows how Kendall feels about him... **

**Just so you all know, Kendall isn't selfish. She wants Cora to live and to heal but she's worried that Derek will die too if he does this. She would have done it herself but only Alpha's can. Beta's can only take the pain away for a bit they don't have enough strength to completely heal them.**

**So anyways, what do you think is going to happen to Derek now? How do you think he's going to respond to Kendall's little confession? That is if he makes it out alive...**

**Why does Peter always walk in and out of everything at the most random moments. I know in the show he didn't walk out on this scene but I think it would've been weird if he was just standing there listening to Kendall telling Derek just how much she cared... but most of the time he walks in randomly and then he just disappears when there's danger...**

**All right, so I'm having major difficulties having to wait four months for 3B. IT'S SO FAR AWAAAYYYYYY! asdfghjkl I am a very impatient girl! I really wish that Adelaide (the girl who plays Cora) was coming back though next season :( Cora's one of my favorites...**

**Well, thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it :) Let me know what you guys think! I love reading your feedback and getting to know what your thinking after reading the chapter! Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed last chapter!**

**Have a great day lovelies!**


	17. I'm Just Trying to Protect You

**Kendall's Point of View**

I cradled Derek's head in my hands as I listened carefully to his heartbeat. His pulse was slow and quiet but I could still faintly hear it. Cora stirred on the bed beginning to regain full consciousness.

"You're such an idiot Derek, I swear to god you don't think things through before you act on them," I whispered, clearly aware that he wouldn't be able to hear me. His skin was as pale as a ghost and he had dark rings under his eyes. The past few months had taken a great toll on him.

Cora finally woke up after a few minutes and sat up in the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at me unamused.

"Please tell me this is a dream and I was totally not lying in the same bed that my brother shared with Ms. Crazy." I let out a laugh as I shook my head. This girl never fails to amaze me.

"I'm afraid you are," I replied smiling, "How are you feeling?"

She mumbled something incoherently but I think it sounded like 'fine' before she quickly got up and came over to where I was sitting with Derek. She sat down down next to me and snuggled into my side as I rested my head against her shoulder.

"How is he doing?" She asked resting her head on top of mine.

"Better, his heart rate is picking up but he's still going to be out for a while." I explained.

"Why did he do that?"

"Because he wanted to save your life."

"I could have healed." She answered stubbornly. She's so much like Derek it's not even funny.

"I don't think so," I murmured against her shoulder.

"He's not an alpha anymore, is he?" She wondered out loud.

"No, he's a beta now." Cora nodded and looked around the room.

"Where's Peter?"

"I honestly have no idea. Where does he even go when he's not at the loft?" I asked.

"Beats me."

"He's quite strange."

"Oh I know, well I'm going to go change quickly and then I will bring a cup of water for him when he wakes up."

"Sounds good," I answered as she walked away.

"Hey Kendall?" She questioned turning on the stairs.

"Yes?"

"You're good for him. You're good for the both of us." With that she continued up the stairs as I looked after her bewildered. This family is so weird.

I ran my fingers through his hair and sighed. I wish it wasn't like this. I wish that Paige never died, I wish that Kate Argent would have kept her skanky self away from Derek, I wish the fire never happened, I wish Deucalion never found me, I wish my pack never died, but it's just a wish and I know that my wishes never come true.

It sucks to know that someone you really care about could never see you the way you see them. It's moments like these where I wish I had my mother's arms wrapped around me, telling me that it would be alright and that there's plenty more fish in the sea. I never dared to tell Cora that I lov- I mean liked her dumbass brother. It's not that I didn't trust her, it's just how would you tell your best friend at the age of 11 that you like her older brother who annoys the hell out of her? Exactly. She probably knows now though, what else could she have meant by 'you're good for him?' God this family is so weird.

However, I think Laura always knew. I mean, of course she did, she knew what everyone was thinking before they even knew it themselves. I miss her, I miss them all.

I was brought out of my memories when I heard Derek speak, "Kendall?" He mumbled.

"Hey," I replied as I carefully helped him up into a sitting position.

"Is she up?" He asked.

"Yeah, she went upstairs. Probably taking a shower." I smiled, because I knew exactly why she went off so quickly.

"How long was I out for?" He asked.

"Just a ten minutes or so. You scared the hell out of me Derek. You're heartbeat stopped for a good minute and I almost had a panic attack," I replied hysterically.

Derek smirked.

"Don't smile! It wasn't funny!" I replied but I couldn't help but crack a smile. This situation wasn't even remotely funny but it helped to ease the tension. My eyes washed over his face. It's not even fair how attractive he is right now. He must have noticed me staring because his smile dropped and he looked at me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You said something before I saved Cora, something about how you cared about me more than I know? What did you mean?" He asked resting his head against the wall while his eyes were still transfixed on me. Shit. Couldn't he have waited at least a few minutes before asking these questions?

"I, uh, I meant that-"

"Oh good, you're up! I brought you some water!" Cora's voice rang out through the loft as she walked over with a cup in her hands. She sat beside him and held the glass to his lips. I got up and walked over to the kitchen to calm myself down a bit. I watched from the counter how the two of them smiled at each other and how close they were despite the years apart.

I thought back to Cayden. Even though he was so many years younger than me, he was literally the sunshine in my life. He was always so happy and excited about everything. He used to pretend he was a werewolf too and he would growl at people when they walked by him at the supermarket. Even when he was sick, and it was often because he didn't have the immune system like us werewolves did, he was always happy. He could be running a fever of 102 and coughing like there's no tomorrow and he would still insist that he could go outside and play with the rest of us.

A tear slipped down my cheek and I quickly brushed it away. It was then that Peter decided to waltz in along with Lydia and… Ethan?  
"What is he doing here?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't trust him.

"Calm down Ken, he's here to help," Peter scolded. I rolled my eyes. "It's good to see that the two of you are awake now."

"Why is he here?" Derek asked, repeating my question.

"Kali knows about the Lunar Eclipse and she's not going for it to make us all powerless just to even the playing field. She's coming Derek, and she's coming tonight along with my brother," Aidan answered.

"So what should I do," Derek questioned.

"Run, fast, get out of here as soon as possible so that you don't get slaughtered by an Alpha with a psychotic foot fetish," Peter spoke.

"I can take her," Derek defended himself.

"If you're going to die, at least do it for something meaningful Derek," Cora added.

"How are you so sure that I'm going to lose?"

"I'm not, but I'm sure Lydia does. What do you feel Lydia?" Peter said looking over to the strawberry blonde.

"I feel like I'm standing in a graveyard."

My eyes flew wide open and I looked over to Derek.

"You need to leave now. Get the hell out of town and do not try to call, text or get in contact with anyone until you're at least a hundred miles away."

Derek glared at me but I didn't back down, I wouldn't.

"You can glare at me all day Derek, but you know I'm right. There's no way you'll be able to fight Kali even with Ethan by your side," I stated.

"Fine. Cora grab your things. We're leaving in ten," Derek growled. Cora bounded up the steps to grab whatever she needed for their little roadtrip. Ethan and Lydia walked across the loft to the table to come up with a plan to fight Kali off. Peter headed out the door to go bring the car around front and Derek stalked over to me, anger flashing across his face. This can't be god.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me? You know that I can take her!"

"I'm not Derek, and we both know that you're lying. You just drained most of your strength trying to save Cora, there's no way you'd be able to protect yourself against her!" I shouted back not angry myself. Is he really that ignorant? He's going to get himself killed!

"And you will? You're just a beta, how are you going to take her down? Huh?"

"I don't know okay? All I know is that I have a better shot than you do!"

His eyes flashed in anger. "Oh please, you don't have a chance!"

"Thanks so much for the vote of confidence Derek! If you haven't noticed I'm the one that's trying to protect you!"

"I don't need your help! I can protect myself!"

"No you can't Derek! You're a beta, you don't have the same strength and power as before!"

"So are you!"

"Yeah but it doesn't matter as much if I get hurt! I don't have anyone here besides you an-"

I was cut off by a pair of lips pressing up against mine.

**... did he just, did he just kiss her?**

**Cora and Kendall are so cute together, I really like writing about their friendship and just how they are together. **

**Kendall and Derek, well they're something...**

**Cora and Derek are just the cutest siblings ever, the scene on the actual show was probably the most adorable thing I have ever seen! Speaking of the show, is it just me or are you guys also having major withdrawal issues from not having our Teen Wolf Moondays? It makes me so sad :( Only four months and five days left... i am totally not counting down to it... just kidding I totally am. January 6th is just WAYYYY too far away!**

**Anywaysss, I would like to apologize for not updating in so long. My junior year of high school started for me this past week and my teachers must hate me because I have a TON of homework to do! I wanted to post this chapter up sooner but I knew that if I tried to write it, it would come out rushed and short. Thank you so much for waiting and I really hope you love this chapter!**

**Alrightyyyyy, well thank you so much for reading this chapter! Please let me know what you think, I absolutely love reading your feedback, knowing what your opinions are and what you're thinking about the story! It gives me motivation! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter :)**

**I hope you have a fabulous day lovelies and get pumped for season 3B because it's going to be the bomb dot com!**


	18. Blackout

**Kendall's Point of View**

Before I could even respond, the lips pulled away.

I opened my eyes, only to notice that Derek now stood a good five feet away from me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked reaching my hand up to touch my lips.

"I don't know, it was a mistake," He responded not looking me in the eye. I swore my heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Oh, yeah, totally. It's no big deal." It was a huge deal!

"Alright, well, I guess I should get going," He said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I guess so."

I didn't even look at him as he walked out of the loft. I was far too embarrassed. But actually, I was a coward. I should have run after him. I should have told him the truth. I should have demanded that he come back after all this mess was taken care. And now, now I probably won't ever get the chance to tell him.

Cora came bounding down the steps not long after and gave me one glance before tackling me to the ground in a hug. We both started laughing and I hugged her back tightly.

"He didn't mean it," She spoke.

"I really think he did, his heart didn't even skip a beat. It's fine Cora, really."

"Are you sure?" She asked with a frown.

"Yes of course I am."

"There's plenty more werewolf men in the woods." She responded with a smirk teasing at her lips.

"Never ever try to make jokes again. Ever." I laughed.

"Sorry, I had to."

"Ok, ok. Anyways, you need to get going before Kali gets here," I murmured into her shoulder as I hugged her tightly.

"Come with us?" She asked quietly.

"I need to stay and help the others. It's the only way to stop Jennifer and the alphas."

"You might get hurt," She added.

"And I will heal."

"I hope so." She gave me a weary look before getting up and reaching a hand out to help me up too.

"Drive safely," I said embracing her once more.

"Thanks," She mumbled into my hair before pulling away and walking out the door.

I covered my hands over my face and sighed. Cora was gone and Derek too. I wonder when I'll see them again or if I even will.

God why did I let him leave like that? I should have just- No, what would I have done? He seemed pretty disgusted with himself that he even kissed me so what difference would it have made? It probably would have made the situation a whole lot worse and then I definitely won't see him again.

I walked over to the other side of the loft where Ethan and Lydia were talking.

"So what's the plan?" I asked leaning over the table.

"About that, we don't really have one," Ethan responded with his arms crossed.

"So we're just going to stand here and get our ass beat right?"

"Well I thought we could fight back," Ethan added.

"There you go, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Easy Kendall," Lydia warned. I stayed quiet but I gave Ethan a quick glance and gave a little smile. He nodded back as if he understood that I didn't mean any harm.

"Well, she's coming up the stairs now. This should be fun." Ethan whispered. The alarm in Derek's loft begins to go off right before Kali swings her leg up to kick it right off the wall. That's a little much, the alarm didn't do anything to her.

"Where is he?" She asked angrily.

Lydia looked at me, "I think he said he was out to some shopping, run a few errands, typical werewolf afternoon." If the situation wasn't so bad I think I would have laughed.

"Who do you think you're talking to," Kali seethed, as her toenails grew longer. Why is that even ok?

"Someone in desperate need of a pedicure," Lydia answered sarcastically. "I'd be happy to give you a referral."

Aidan growled lowly. This is not going to end well. Kali turned around, "Oh really?" She asked Aidan. "Someone take their little assignment to seriously?"

"She's not the problem," Aidan spoke defending Lydia.

"Maybe the problem is where your loyalties lie."

"Oh god, is this about to get really violent," Lydia asked whispering.

"Probably," Ethan answered.

And just like that the glass above our heads shattered as Jennifer Blake landed on the floor. Lydia screamed and Ethan quickly grabbed her pulling her off to the side so that the glass wouldn't hurt her. It was actually quite dramatic.

"So, who wants to go first?" Jennifer asked.

Kali glared at Jennifer before leaping forward to kick the darach in the face. Jennifer moved out of the way of every single blow that Kali threw at her and then pushed the alpha back with force causing her to hit the floor. Aidan growled in warning before going to attack Jennifer only to be flung to the floor himself. Ethan got up quickly to protect his brother and ran over pulling his shirt of. They put their arms together to try and form into their mega wolf but Jennifer was too quick and she began to pull them apart throwing them to opposites sides of the room. Lydia got up quickly but I moved in front of her so that she wouldn't get hurt.

Jennifer did some fancy gymnastics shit and faced her former friend.

"That's right Kali, look at me," she spoke, "Look at my face." Kali just stared at her. "Do you know what it took to look like this? To be able to look normal?"

"I don't care," Kali stated.

"It takes power. Power likes this." The brunette lifted her head up and outstretched her arms. Curling her fingers she began to use her power to lift up the shards of glass that had fallen from the ceiling. As the pieces rose in the air, the sharpest ends were turned to face the black haired alpha.

"I, I should have," Kali paused and used her alpha voice, " I should have ripped your head off!" That's when the pieces of glass went flying and they pierced through Kali's skin puncturing her organs. She fell to the ground in a dead heap. Lydia gasped and gripped my arm.

Jennifer turned around to look at the two of us. She began stalking towards us and I stood my ground keeping Lydia safe behind me.

I looked to the side of her and noticed that the twins had come together to form the Voltron Wolf. Jennifer followed my gaze and smirked at the boys. The werewolf twins took a swing at the woman, but she was quicker. She grabbed their arm and swung them around before wrapping her other one around their neck and snapping it.

My hands started to shake and Lydia started panicking behind me.

Jennifer looked at the two of us and asked, "What's the line coach like to say? The bigger they are…"

"What do you want?"

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall. My are you just so young and naïve. I'm seeking my revenge."

"Well she's dead now, so I think you've fulfilled your task."

"Not quite sweetheart. Deucalion is still alive."

"Deucalion wasn't the one who tried to kill you," I shot back.

"Are you defending the rogue alpha? Do you not remember what he did to you? Those scars that still cut deep into your skin? The control he has over you. It must be an awful feeling not to be able to keep your mind in check when you're around him. And what about your dead pack? Did you forget about them too? Or that boy? That's a lot of anger to have pent up inside of you. You should probably talk to someone about it."

"What?" Lydia asked confused.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" Jennifer smirked. I shifted awkwardly. "Or maybe you did. Derek knows doesn't he? Derek knows everything that happened, doesn't he?" I stayed quiet. "Answer me!" She yelled.

"Why does it matter if I told him or not? He's not here and you and I both won't ever see him again!" I shouted my claws and canines extending.

"Don't be so sure of that. He liked me remember? He wanted me, not you and I don't think it would be too hard to get him back. He definitely enjoyed himself while we were having-"

"You bitch!" I screamed at her lunging forward. She was already to steps ahead of me and blocked my punch. I definitely heard something crack but I was so hyped up on adrenaline, I didn't care to examine it.

I tried again and this time my fist actually came in contact with the side of her face. The force pushed her back a bit and disoriented her. I took this to my advantage and swung my leg up to kick her. She grabbed my ankle and twisted it. I screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"You're just a week beta, Kendall. What makes you think you could take me down?" Jennifer laughed. She picked me up and flung me across the room into the walls. As my head made contact with the bricks a yelp escaped my lips and I fell to the ground in a bloody mess. Jennifer chuckled.

"He'll never want you Kendall." My vision was off and everything seemed really dark. I felt like I was moving and the world was spinning underneath my body. I tried to get up but my vision went black and I was suddenly engulfed into a deep slumber.

**Third Person Point of View**

Lydia stood at the table frozen in shock.

"Is she dead?" She asked quietly.

"Hopefully."

"What do you want from me?" The strawberry blonde asked.

"I want you to do what you do best. I want you to scream."

Jennifer's darach side came out and Lydia screamed bloody murder.

Back in Derek's car, he stomped on the brakes causing the car to jolt.

"What was that?" Cora asked her brother.

"Lydia. We have to go back. Something's not right."

When the two Hale siblings reached the loft, what they saw was unexpected.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! **

**I'm a junior this year and I'm taking to AP courses as well as studying to become an EMT so it's going to be difficult for me to update as frequently as I did in the summer, but I promise I will try to at least get it up once a week if not more! **

**So how are all of you guys? Still struggling with accepting that Teen Wolf won't be back for four months? I know it makes me cry too :/ I have a teen wolf blog if you want to check it out? The link's on my profile! (just in case you need a dose of teen wolf to keep you going through the next few months! xx)**

**Anywaysssss, Derek rejected Kendall... I don't really know what to say about that... What do you think will happen now? **

**Jennifer is a bitch and she really shouldn't be tormenting a 17 year old, seriously! **

**How do you think Derek and Cora are going to respond to the bloody mess left behind at the loft? Kali's dead, Ethan and Aidan are dead as well and then... Kendall. **

**Alright, well thank you all so much for reading and continuing to read my story! I really do appreciate it :) Please let me know what you think, I absolutely love reading your feedback, knowing what your opinions are and what you're thinking about the story! It gives me motivation! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter :)**

**Have a glorious Sunday and get readayyy for season 3B because it's going to be the bomb dot com! xx**


	19. Blue Eyes

**Third Person Point of View**

Derek stood frozen in place as he looked at the mess that was his loft. Looking around the room he could see Kali's glass punctured body, the twins lying lifeless side by side and then to Kendall. He took a deep breath in as he stared at the young blonde. Cora gasped beside him and her hand flew up to her mouth in horror as she looked at the bloodied sight of her best friend. He could hear his heart breaking into pieces as he just stared.

Lydia sat there with tears in her eyes as she held Kendall's head in her hands.

Cora rushed over and grabbed her best friend's hand trying to suck some of the pain out.

"Derek! She's not responding I, I don't know what's wrong with her!" Cora shouted. He ran over finally able to move again and grabbed her other hand trying to help Cora. He looked down at his childhood friend. Her face looked pale and hollow in the moonlight filled room. Blood was oozing out of a cut across her left cheek and her blonde curls lay sprawled around her head. He felt angry and irritable all of a sudden, he turned his head to see Jennifer standing with a smirk across her lips.

"You did this to her. Why would you do this?" Derek seethed looking at Jennifer who stood to the side of the room.

"I did it for you Derek," responded Jennifer.

"You did this," He said looking down at Kendall, "for me?"

"I did it for us. Derek she's just a girl. She's just another teenager. What could she have done for you?"

"She's my best friend you psychotic monster!" Cora screamed standing up. "She never did anything to you!"

"See that's where you're wrong Cora, your little friend over there isn't as innocent as she seems. Ever wonder what the color of her eyes were?"

"They're gold, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Derek why don't you enlighten your little sister on the truth of Kendall's eyes."

"It doesn't matter Jennifer! It wasn't her fault. You and I both know that!" Derek shouted at her his eyes blazing the cold, steel, blue color.

"Does it matter? She still killed someone." Lydia sucked in her breath as she looked down at the bloody girl in her arms.

"What?" Cora asked confused, "No she didn't. You're lying."

"Sweetheart, I don't think my heart skipped a beat now did it?"

It hadn't skipped a beat and Cora dropped Kendall's hand.

"You knew?" Cora asked looking at Derek.

"She told me yesterday."

"And you didn't think to tell me that in the car? Why didn't she tell me that? Why would she trust you more with something like that? It's not like you were there for her since she's been back!"

"Cora, don't be like that. You know exactly why she told him," Jennifer interrupted.

"Go away!" Cora shouted.

"No I think Derek should know."

"No. He shouldn't. It's none of you business whether she tells him or not," Cora defended. She was surprised by the fact that she didn't feel disgusted by the fact that her best friend had killed someone. Surely it wasn't intentional. Right?

"What do you want Jennifer?" Derek asked defeated.

"I need a guardian."

"I'm not an alpha anymore."

"It doesn't matter. I just need someone to help me get to him at the right place at the right time," Jennifer answered.

Kendall stirred in Lydia's arms and the strawberry blonde spoke up, "Something's happening."

Everyone turned to look over at Kendall. Her eyes opened wide to reveal her bright blue orbs. She sucked in a deep breath of air, her chest rising as he lungs filled with oxygen.

"Kendall!" Cora screamed as she pulled the girl up into her arms.

The young blonde began to shake from pain and let out a yelp.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Cora laid her friend back down on the wooden floor and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Derek?" Kendall whispered on the verge of tears. Derek crouched down to her level.

"I'm here, shh, I'm here." Derek murmured.

"It hurts, make it stop!" She shouted. Jennifer sneered. Derek looked helplessly at the others.

"I can make it go away, but only for something in return," Jennifer proposed.

"What?" Kendall gasped out the pain getting stronger.

"I need you to come with Derek and I to defeat Deucalion. You still want to get back at him for what he did to you and your pack right?" Jennifer asked tilting her head. The smirk still played on her lips.

"Ye-yeah just please. Make it st-stop."

Jennifer walked over to where Kendall lay on the ground and placed her hand against the girls arm. Gripping it tightly she pulled all the dark magic out and let go.

Kendall's breathing began to slow and her shaking came to an end as the pain seeped out and her advanced healing ability began to heal all her wounds.

Derek helped the girl up to her feet and she leaned against him still unstable.

"You came back," She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Of course."

**Kendall's Point of View**

The two blue eyed betas and one mysterious dark druid, on a team, working together. If the situation wasn't this serious I think I would have laughed.

"So how do you know where we have to go?" I asked her.

"Scott sent a video. They were at the distillery," She answered.

The three of us walked through the woods to get to the old warehouse just outside of town. As we made it to the building, we were met by the sight of not only Deucalion, but Scott too. Well fuck.

"What are you two doing here?" Scott asked confused.

"You might not believe this Scott, but we're actually trying to help," Derek explained.

"Brother against brother, how very American," Deucalion added. I rolled my eyes. "Oh and you brought Kendall along, how sweet."

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

"You always did have a short temper."

"I wonder why," I mumbled.

"Enough," Jennifer shouted.

Deucalion began to morph into his werewolf taking on the demon wolf form. The sight caused me to tremble.

"Shall we show them why you needed to sacrifice 9 innocent people just to face me? Or is it 12 now?" Deucalion quipped.

Jennifer tried to use her dark magic to blast them at the werewolf, but her attempts didn't work. He was too strong. Deucalion stepped forward shoving Derek aside and then stalks towards Jennifer throwing her down with ease. I stepped back my eyes glowing but making no attempt to attack quite yet.

"Kill her," he orders Scott. He howled loudly bringing both Scott and I to our knees and forcing Scott to transform.

"Scott don't!" I shouted.

"Your mother and your friends parents are dying because of her. She's using the storm to bury them alive. Kill her now and you can save them," Deucalion whispers.

"Killing me won't be the end, he'll make you do it again and again. Killing the ones you love most for power," Jennifer spoke.

"Become the alpha that you're meant to be Scott. Become a killer!"

"They're not dead yet." Scott explained in confidence.

"You're friends are going to handle it?" Deucalion laughed.

"No, my pack."

"Well it seems since you're so unwilling to kill her, I'll have to find another option." Deucalion averted his gaze over to me. No. No please no. No no no no no no no. NO. "Kendall, how are you?" He asked.

I could feel the sharp pain begin to seep into the scars on my back. I tried to fight it, but it was no use.

"Stop," I pleaded.

"But sweetheart, remember how easy it was the first time?"

"Deucalion, no I-" I closed my eyes tightly trying to keep control of myself but I could fell it slipping out of my grasp. When I opened my eyes the woman on the floor was replaced by Kate Argent.

"Kill her Kendall," I heard Deucalion command. "Don't you remember everything she did to you? The fire, you're family? She killed them all."

"What's going on?" I could hear someone faintly say in the background.

"Kendall fight it!" Derek shouted.

My vision faltered for a second and I could've sworn that Kate disappeared but when I looked over again she was still there.

"She killed everyone you loved Kendall. Think about Cayden. She killed him, she killed all of them!" He roared.

I advanced forward claws extending and teeth elongating.

"Kendall!" I heard Derek shout again. I hesitated.

"Don't stop Kendall, do it now!" Deucalion growled.

"Kendall, listen to me. Focus on my voice." I had now completely stopped and just glared at Kate. "It's not Kate. Kate's gone. She's not here."

"Don't lie to me Derek, I see her right there!" I shouted in return. Why was he lying to me? Why would he say that? He promised me he would never do that.

"I'm not lying to you. You know I would never lie to you. She's not there Kendall, fight it. Don't let him control you!" Confusion washed over me I didn't know who to believe anymore.

"Kill her!" the blind alpha shouted.

"No," I responded looking over at Deucalion.

"What did you just say?" He asked getting angry. That is not good. That is so not good.

"I said no." Deucalion flashed his eyes at me and began walking forward. Derek stepped in front of me blocking his path.

"Deucalion!" Scott announced. The demon wolf turned around to look at the young werewolf. "I forgot to tell you something that Gerard told me. You're not always blind." The demon wolf turned to him confused. With that Scott threw two flash bang arrowheads. As they hit the ground sparks flew up in the air and my vision went blank.

* * *

**KENDALL DIDN'T DIEEEE WOOO HOOOO! Derek freaking out about Kendall though... socute**

**Who here hates Jennifer Blake still? *raises hand* Who here hates Deucalion even more? *raises both hands***

**Alrightyyyy! So I got another chapter up, I hope you enjoyed it :) Sorry if there are some spelling mistakes, I'll review them later but I just wanted to get this up before I leave since I haven't updated in a whole week! I know, I'm sorry for not being able to update as frequently and I know I say this every time, but seriously school is kicking my ass. Why did I think it was a good idea to take AP Chem and AP German? Beats me... Anyone want to tutor me so I don't fail my test tuesday? lol jk!**

**Anyways, I actually have some questions for you guys!**

**1. Who's your favorite character on the show and why?**

**2. Who's your favorite character in this story and why? **

**3. How hard is it for you waiting until January 6th? (not gonna lie, I cry every monday at 10 pm.)**

**4. Do any of you watch Gossip Girl? I'M OBSESSED.**

**Okayyy, so I just want to thank you guys so much for reading! It really means a lot to me. You guys are the bestest! I really hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to make the next chapter super long since it will be chapter TWENTY! Please let me know what you think, I absolutely love reading your feedback! It gives me motivation! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter you guys are the bomb dot com :)**

**Have a fabulous Sunday afternoon (or whatever time of day it is depending on your time zone ahah) love you loads! Thank you lovelies! xx**

**COUNTDOWN TO TEEN WOLF SEASON 3B (I'm such a loser): 113 days, 8 hours and 41 minutes **


	20. Lunar Eclipse

**CHAPTER GOT DELETED SO I HAD TO REUPLOAD.**

**Kendall's Point of View**

I have never felt as weak and helpless as I did that night. After the flash bang arrows illuminated the room and obstructed my eyesight, I dropped to my knees clutching my head. The blinding light caused pain to shot through my eyes and I could hear the other three werewolves howling in vain as they tried to regain their sight back.

Opening my eyes slightly I could just make out the silhouette of Jennifer's darach form as she chuckled. She was walking to the center of the room looking at each of us.

"Good job Scott," She spoke sarcastically as she stalked over to him, picked him up by the collar and threw him across the room. His body flew through the air until his back hit against the opposite wall. He groaned at the impact and then dropped to the floor..

I looked up at the sky hoping I still had some time before the lunar eclipse to fight Jennifer off, but unfortunately, the shadow of the Earth had now just covered over the moon and darkness fell upon us all. All hope drained out of me as I realized we didn't stand a chance. I no longer had strength, power, or most importantly the ability to fight back. We were so done.

An evil grin spread across Jennifer's face as she walked over to Deucalion.

"Well, I do believe that's the beginning of the end, so let's get this over with," she sneered. Her darach form was definitely the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. It was like something out of a horror movie. Her skin was a pale color and her hair was no longer there, instead it was replaced my scars of claw marks and teeth. She was hideous.

Deucalion was now completely blind and unaware of where he was now that he no longer could use his werewolf abilities to sense his surroundings. Shoving him to the floor, Jennifer Blake began to bash his head into the concrete floor.

"Stop!" I shouted at her, but I couldn't get myself to move. It was as though I was paralyzed to the floor, but maybe it's because I really didn't want her to.

Jennifer stopped suddenly and looked up at me.

"Kendall? Why would you want me to stop? Don't you remember everything he put you through? Stealing you away from being found by Derek or Laura? The beatings? Oh and what about Chad? I mean we did get a little glimpse of exactly how much control he has over you. I can make that go away. I can make the scars disappear and the memories of that day go away. Just one word and I can make him pay for everything he ever did to you," She explained gripping tighter on my former alpha's throat.

_I screamed trying to shuffle back. Blood dripped down my arm and off my fingers from the wound on my left shoulder and my body shook aggressively as I tried to get away from my alpha. _

_"You betrayed me and the whole pack! I can't just let you get away with that!" He shouted. I had never seen him this angry before. Not even when the hunters tried to kill Jessica, one of the wolves in the pack. _

_"I didn't know about his family. I didn't know they were hunters!" I defended. He had tricked me. Feigned that he actually liked me when in reality he used me to get the bite._

_"It doesn't matter who he is! He could be just an ordinary kid for all I care! You told him about us. You told him who we are and where to find us!" Deucalion struck me across the face and I lost my balance and fell back. It was the first time he had ever gotten violent with me. Sure he yelled at me before for making some dumb decisions, but it was never like this._

_"You never lived up to you potential Kendall, you could have been such a good beta but you had to go and do that to us. To your pack!" He growled._

_"I didn't mean to!"_

_"It doesn't matter."_

_He grabbed me by my neck and held me off the ground in front of him. My hands flew up to the hand encompassing my throat and I tried to pry his fingers lose. I struggled to fill my lungs with air and my body threatened to give up._

_"Stop fighting Kendall. You knew this would ultimately happen. You should have thought of the consequences to your actions sooner." With that he threw me across the room. I got up unsteadily groping the wall for balance. My body was reluctant to keep hold my weight and keep me standing but I pulled through._

_"Is this what you do to everyone who does something wrong?" I asked angrily. "We all make mistakes! How the hell was I supposed to know that he was related to hunters? I'm just 15 years old!"_

_"Well, I can assure you that you will never make that mistake ever again," He seethed. He swung at me but I ducked and moved away as quick as my injured body would let me. I wasn't quick enough though because he managed to sink his claws deep into my back. I screamed._

I shut my eyes tightly at the memory that will forever be burned into my head.

"So what will it be Kendall?" Jennifer asked still gripping tightly onto the older werewolf's throat.

_"Deucalion, don't! Please don't!" I pleaded._

_"It's just a part of my plan Kendall. I need the power, you of all people should understand that. Don't you remember how it felt to kill? Didn't it make you feel strong and undefeatable? He wasn't a good Beta anyways." _

_"Deucalion, please stop! Please don't kill him!" I responded, holding Kyle, my wounded. pack mate, in my arms. The boy was shaking in my grip and I leaned down to press a reassuring kiss against his forehead._

_"It's okay," he whispered closing his eyes._

"Let him go," I spoke without emotion. Ms. Blake tilted her head to the side and gave me a confused look.

"And why would you want that?" She asked me.

"Even through everything he's put me through and all the pain and suffering, he doesn't deserve to die," I spoke, "Let him go."

"Actually you know what? I think not," Jennifer chuckled and then turned to Deucalion swinging her fist up and driving it straight into his face. His head bounced off the floor and blood dribbled down his forehead down onto the floor. I bounded forward trying to pry her off of him, but without my werewolf strength I had no chance against her dark magic.

"Jennifer stop!" Derek called out to her. She paused for a second and looked at him. "He doesn't know how much you went through! He doesn't know how much you suffered since he's never been able to see your face." Instead of ignoring Derek, Jennifer stopped pummeling Deucalion's head into the cement floor and placed her hand over his eyes. Using her dark druid power, she used her abilities to give him his eyesight back. Deucalion looked up at her with fear.

"You did this to me!" She shouted at him. He cowered from her voice. After restoring his sight she got up to deliver her final blow but she wasn't able to get the strength to do so. "What happened to me?" She cried out.

"You used up all your strength to give him his sight back," Derek explained.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to do it for me then," Jennifer decided.

"No, my mother always told me that I may be a predator, but I don't have to be a killer."

She screeched before turning on him. Shoving him back into the wall, she began to beat him. Without the supernatural strength he had no ability to defend himself.

I rushed forward trying to help him but she just used her power to push me back.

I fell to the floor looking up at the sky through the hole in the ceiling. The shadow that was in front of the moon receded and the moon casted light into the distillery.

Derek found his strength again and began to fight back. Jennifer quickly stepped back and threw mountain ash up into the air creating a ring of protection aaround her.

"Since you're not willing to kill Deucalion for me, I will kill the parents and then I will have all the power I need to kill him and everyone else that has ever wronged me!" Jennifer shouted at him.

"Not yet," Scott said getting up. He walked over to the line of the dark ash and pressed both of his hands up against the shield. Where his hands meet the barrier it glows a bright blue. Jennifer practically falls to the floor laughing at his attempt to try and get at her, but Derek and I just looked at him in curiosity. What was he doing? Did he really think that he could get through the mountain ash? I've never heard anything like that before.

He pushed slightly harder against the force field and his eyes began to glow the beta gold color as he began applied his werewolf strength. The golden yellow color of his eyes began to change into a bright alpha red as he began to push through the protection barrier. A worried expression washed across Jennifer's face as the three of us just looked at the scene in front of us in shock.

When he pushed through the impact of the mountain ash field breaking pushed Jennifer to the floor.

"I'm an alpha now and I suggest you stop the storm and let the parents go. If you don't, I'll kill you myself, I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes," Scott explains glaring down at the brunette.

"It won't do a thing to my eyes," Deucalion states as he get sup and steps forward slashing the teacher's throat.

The sky above us began to clear and I rushed forward wrapping my arms around Scott's neck.

"That was awesome!" I whispered into his ear as he hugged me back.

"It was, wasn't it?" He chuckled. Derek patted him on the back but I knew he was proud of the teen.

Scott pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Stiles to see how they were. I heard Stiles on the other line say 'bring a ladder.' Scott smiled looked over at the two of us.

"Go on," I said nudging my head towards the door. His smile widened as he dashed out of the door and in the direction of the Nemeton.

Derek and I watched him leave before turning to look at Deucalion. Derek gave me a look that asked if I was sure. I nodded.

"My mother told me you were a man of vision once. We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again," Derek told the older man.

"But if you're not," I started glaring at him, "Having your eyesight back won't matter because you'll never see us coming."

With that, Derek and I walked out of the distillery side by side.

"So what now?" I asked him.

"We go home," He responded wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer.

**AWWWW Derek and Kendall getting closer! What do you think is going to happen now? MS. BLAKE IS GONNNEEEEEE (maybe). Deucalion is not going to ever come back (maybe). I don't knowww... but seriously who thinks the ending was cute? *nods head aggressively***

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. I PROMISE. ****Although I would like some ideas for how I should continue the story. ****My questions for you!**

**1. Favorite tv show other than Teen Wolf?**

**2. Who do you ship on the show? (sterek, scallison, scisaac, etc.)**

**3. Favorite song/singer/band? ( I need new music to listen to)**

**I just want to thank you guys so much for reading! It really means so much to me that you enjoy the story. We're finally at chapter 20! Please let me know what you think, I absolutely love reading your feedback! It gives me motivation! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter you guys are the bomb dot com :)**

**Have an amazing day lovelies! Love you loads xx**

**COUNTDOWN TO TEEN WOLF SEASON 3B (I'm still such a loser): 106 days, 10 hours and 50 minutes**


	21. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Kendall's Point of View**

Back at the loft, I walked down the winding stairs thinking about the events that made up last night.

I thought about everything from Jennifer Blake and how she killed Kali and almost the twins too. The twins somehow managed to stay alive despite having their necks snapped and I honestly can't say that I'm mad that they decided to stick around because seriously, Danny and Ethan are way too cute to be legal. As for Aidan, well I guess I don't hate the guy anymore since he did try to stick up for Lydia and I, but I don't think I see us being friends in the near future.

Back to last night, after the whole ordeal with Deucalion and Ms. Blake, Derek and I walked back to the car that he had parked at the edge of the preserve.

* * *

Derek dropped his arm from my shoulder as he began walking over to the driver's side. I had this weird feeling in my stomach like something wasn't right. Something was happening and it wasn't going to be good.

"Where are you going?" I had asked him.

"Cora just texted me and told me that the twins are alive, I was heading over to pick her up now and see if Deaton needed anything," Derek responded opening the car door.

"Oh."

"You coming along?" He asked with a tinge of hope in his voice.

"I think I'm just going to go for a walk, you know think about things? It's been a rough night," I answered, running my fingers through my hair, a nervous habit I had whenever I don't speak the truth. I knew I should have gone with him, maybe that way I would never have seen what I did.

"You sure? I can walk with you? I mean, only if you want me to," He looked at me with pleading eyes. I shifted my gaze over to one of the many trees that stood out of the ground.

"No. No it's okay, thank you though. I just need a minute to just not think about anything," I said looking down at my hands. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other and dared to look up at him. He tried to smile, but it never reached his eyes. I wanted nothing more to go with him back to Cora and just have everything be all over, but I couldn't.

"Oh, that's okay. Yeah that's fine," He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. I gave him a small smile and then turned on my heel and walked away, pushing that awkward conversation to the back of my mind.

I don't really know how long I was walking for or where I actually was when I heard the voices of two people talking. They both sounded awfully familiar. I walked cautiously from tree to tree to keep from being seen. As I got closer I began to hear what they were talking about.

"Of course it's you." I heard the woman speak, her voice cracked and it sounded like she had been injured. I carefully stepped closer trying not to make a sound and hoped that neither of them were of the supernatural kind. "Everyone else suffers, but somehow you come out on top and now that Scott's an alpha, you'll be able to steal it from him. You'll be an alpha again." I flinched when I heard Scott's name and true alpha. Peering around the tree, I saw Jennifer Blake lying on one of the roots of the Nemeton and Peter… what was he doing here? And was he really planning on stealing Scott's alpha status? I wouldn't put it past him but seriously, he's the one that turned the kid in the first place and he did save the whole town from mass destruction. Peter looked up as if sensing my presence and I quickly moved out of sight. My back was pressed up against the bark of a tree and my heart was thundering loudly in my chest. It would be a miracle if he didn't hear it. Maybe he'll jus think it's Jennifer's heartbeat and not mine? I carefully looked around the tree again and I saw him look down at her with disgust and ask, "Again?" he paused, "Again?"

He extended his arm in the air and brought it down across her throat. She fell back limp against the Nemeton and I let out a sharp gasp. I covered my mouth as quickly as possible and stared at the man in front of me.

"I. Am. The . Alpha." He shouted up at the sky, "I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THE ALPHA!"

He wasn't the man that used to play hide and go seek with us, he wasn't the man who had been family to me. He was a monster.

His eyes burned a bright red color as he looked down and caught me standing by the tree. I took this as my queue to run and darted from my (not so great) hiding spot and sprinted through the woods.

What just happened? How? WHAT? My breath was coming out uneven and I stopped abruptly grasping one of the trees beside me and took a deep breath. What the actual fuck?! How is he still the alpha? How does that even happen?

I thought back to the stories that Derek told me a few days ago about how Peter had gone bat shit crazy and killed Laura as well as many others in town. Derek told me he had killed him and that's how he got his alpha status… I know that he was able to come back to life because Lydia had reluctantly – well not quite reluctantly, more like she was controlled to bring him back but that's beside the point – the point is Peter had come back and he was still an alpha. A FREAKING ALPHA.

Regaining my strength, I pushed off the tree and continued to run through the woods. I was so confused and a feeling of déjà vu washed over me as I dashed in and out of the trees. Just a few weeks ago, I had been doing the same thing. Except this time I wasn't almost dead and I was running away from a different alpha. One that could possibly be more crazy.

* * *

Derek was sitting at the edge of his bed just looking out the window. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey," I murmured. He looked over to me and gave me a small smile.

"Hey."

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded and continued to look out the window. I followed his gaze and noticed it was sunny outside and the sky was clear and blue. Today was going to be a beautiful day.

"Where did you go last night? You looked scared out of your mind when you came back in yesterday?" He questioned me now turning fully to look me straight in the eye.

"I just went for a walk, I thought I heard something but it turned out to just be some animal so that may have been why I seemed a little scared and I was out of breath because I decided to run all the way back." He didn't buy my story, I knew he didn't buy it. He looked down at his hands that were on top of his knees and got up. He picked up the bag that lay beside his bed and carried it over to the door, where he placed it to the side.

"What's with the bag?" I asked him.

"I just packed up all my stuff," He responded refusing to look up at me since his gaze was still down at the floor.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes." I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Oh, okay. I get that," I answered running my fingers through my hair again.

"I wanted you to come with us," He added now looking up at me. I so desperately wanted to say yes. I really did, but I thought back to Peter and how rabid he looked. I could tell Derek and then he would probably stay, but he's been through enough in the past few days. I couldn't do it. I had to take care of this situation on my own.

"I-I can't." A flash of hurt washed over his face, but as soon as it came it was gone as he straightened himself up and grimaced.

"Fine, but you can't stay at the loft anymore. I sold it."

I nodded and tried to walk forward. To give him a hug or something, but he stepped away.

"Derek-"

"Don't just don't Kendall," He growled.

"You don't understand-"

"No, I think I do actually. It's fine. It doesn't matter anyways."

"Will you come back?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know."

I sat down just outside of the Hale house and just looked up at it. I remembered all the details of how it used to look. The tan paint, white trim, the small garden of to the side where Talia Hale had kept all her vegetables growing. I remembered my brother running around giggling like crazy and James chasing after him in the side yard. My dad and Mr. Hale were on the back porch talking about the latest football game and discussing who they think will make it to the super bowl this year. I closed my eyes. I thought about how good the whole house smelled on Sunday nights when we had or big family dinner. My mom and Talia would cook up a big meal – I mean extra big, we did have a large amount of werewolves in our family – I remember Cora and I sitting in her room, discussing who the cutest boys and our grade was and Laura peaking in and giving me a knowing look. I remember Derek and how he and I would sneak out the night after the full moon, over to the cliff that looked out upon Beacon Hills. We would lie on our backs and look up at the stars, just wallowing in the calming sounds of our breathing. We would talk after a while and he'd tell me all about high school and how he was so excited to be the captain of the lacrosse team. I'd tell him about the silly pranks Cora and I would pull on the boys in our grade and he would laugh.

His laugh, I missed his laugh. I actually miss everything about him. The stubble that covered his chin and jaw. His eyes that I never quite knew the color of, some mix of blue and green and beautiful. I missed his smile. And the way his arms used to wrap around me. I just missed him and it's so ridiculous because I had my chance. I could have just been selfish told him about Peter and he would have stayed. I could have told him that I loved him and that we would find a way to take care of the problem at hand together, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him because that way he'd never get out of this town. He'd want to stay and that would be putting him in more danger. So I lied, told him I couldn't go so that I could handle everything and he left.

When Cora came to say goodbye to me, she hugged me so tightly that if I weren't a werewolf, I would probably have cracked a few bones.

"Call me everyday," she whispered into my ear. I nodded and gripped her tighter. I'm not good at goodbyes, I never have been.

"I'm going to miss you. Both of you." I was losing them all over again.

"I know me too," She mumbled into my hair. "He's going to miss you as well, even if he won't show it.

I pulled away with a sad smile across my face.

"I know something happened last night," Cora started, "I'm not going to try and get it out of you because I know it's no use. I also know that that's the reason why you won't come with us, but please don't try to fight a battle that you won't win. I know you're strong and smart, but I need you to stay safe and the minute that anything happens, you call ok? I don't care if I'm sleeping or on the other side of the planet, you call." I nodded. She thought for a moment before stepping forward again and embracing me on last time before walking out the door with her brother.

Derek never actually said goodbye. He never said 'I'll miss you' or told me to call. He never wrapped me up in his arms the way he used to when we were younger. He just kind of gave me a sad look and I tried to smile but he shut the door, leaving me alone in his loft.

And once again, I was alone.

**Who's happy that I decided to keep the story going even if I have to make up everything that's going to happen in season 3B? *raises hand* I know I am!**

**Soooooo, you probably all hate me for the ending and how Derek's leaving Kendall behind... BUT you never know what's going to happen later on! So hang in there, I promise I won't leave you in too much suspense :)**

**How are you guys by the way? Still desperately waiting for teen wolf to start again? (me too, fanfics and reruns is what keeps me going)**

**I've been meaning to start watching Arrow, do any of you guys watch it? What do you think about it?**

**Thank you guys for sticking with me through the past few months as I've been writing this story, I really do enjoy it and I'm glad you guys are loving it too! Please let me know what you think, I absolutely love reading your feedback! It gives me motivation! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter you guys are the bomb dot com :)**

**Have a fabulous Saturday! Love you loads xx**

**COUNTDOWN TO TEEN WOLF SEASON 3B (still too long!): 100 days, 6 hours and 47 minutes**


	22. Just to let you all know

Hi everyone! I'm Nicole's friend Emily.

Nicole told me to let you guys know that she probably won't be able to update for a while. She suffered from a really bad sports injury a few years ago and it's acting up again.

She told me to tell you all that you guys are the best and thanks for sticking with her even when she can't update :)

Emily :)


	23. You Got Me

**Kendall's Point of View**

Despite it being almost midnight, the light of the moon illuminated the sky. I closed the door to the loft and quietly tip toed down the hall.

I stared at the staircase in front of me that led down to the lobby of the building. I slowly made my way down as I thought about that last few weeks. Why did my life have to be so fucked up?

As I made it to the bottom of the stairs, I looked around the corner to see if anyone was there before dashing out the door.

The cool air hit me like a brick wall and a chill ran down my spine. Sure werewolves are supposed to be able to live through anything but it doesn't mean we don't get cold occasionally.

I walked along the sidewalk until I reached the border of the Beacon Hills preserve. Looking around I stepped under the fence and into the woods.

The trees loomed over me as I walked on. The autumn leaves crunched beneath the shoes of my combat boots. I could hear the wind sweeping in between the branches of the tree and an owl some hundred feet away.

I gazed up at the stars and I could feel a small smile spread across my lips. The stars were especially beautiful up in the sky. They shone so brightly in contrast with the darkness and it reminded me of the bonfires we used to have when I was younger.

I walked deeper into the woods. The sky was getting darker and a cloud covered the moon. I stopped abruptly as a herd of deer raced right through the path before me. My heart began to beat a little faster. Something must have scared them…

Against my better judgment I walked on trying o be as quite as possible. A wolf howled in the background and the smell of smoke filled the air. Panicking, I rushed in the direction of the fire.

My breathing became shallow the closer I got to the rising smoke. My hands shook and I began to stumble a bit on the uneven terrain.

The scene before me caused me to scream. Peter stood in front of the Hale house with a nasty grin on his face and a can of lighter fluid dangling from his grasp. Behind him the house burned in red and orange flames and I could hear screaming from inside. I leapt forward trying to get inside to save whoever was in there but Peter was faster.

"Let me go!" I shouted at him trying to pull myself out of his hold.

"No can do sweetheart," He whispered into my ear. My eyesight became blurry with tears as I looked to the house and tried to fight him off.

"Peter, stop! I have to save them! I have to save them!"

"Kendall, you're too late," He seethed before snapping my neck.

I woke up with a start and beads of sweat rolled off my forehead. My heart pounded loudly in my chest and dried tears clung to my cheeks.

I sat up and put my head in my hands.

These dreams- I mean nightmares have been happening since I saw Peter kill Jennifer. It's the same thing every night.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled the covers off my body. I should have just gone with Derek, I thought as I got up and out of his bed.

No, it's not what you're thinking. I don't have a home so I've just been staying here and Derek's bed is more comfortable than Cora's.

I know Derek said that I would have to leave the loft and everything, but apparently living in a building where multiple bodies have been found doesn't do so well in real estate. Who would have thought? So I've been staying here on the down low.

I walked over to the kitchen and opened the small fridge and pulled out the milk. I poured myself a glass and then leaned against the counter.

I wonder what Derek and Cora are up to? God I miss them both so much. Cora and I texted and called each other for a while but I'm pretty sure Derek had their phone numbers changed or something because every time I try to call or text her now, I get a text saying this phone is disconnected.

After I finished the drink, I placed the glass in the sink and walked upstairs to Cora's room where all my clothes were. I opened the closet and looked at my possibilities.

Sweatshirt or T-shirt? Sweatpants or jeans?

Cora left behind some clothes for me to wear and Allison and Lydia, who are actually not as bad as I originally thought they would be, dragged me out to go shopping with them to "bond."

I decided on a pair of jeans and pulled them on and then grabbed just a dark grey shirt and slipped it on. I wrapped a knit scarf around my neck to keep me warm and laced up my combat boots. I walked over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then headed down the stairs. I grabbed my backpack that lay by the door and headed out.

I made it to school twenty minutes later. The air was crisp and I could see my breath as I breathed out. In the near distance I could see Scott pulling up on his motorbike and Allison and Lydia walking towards the front door. Isaac patted Scott on the back to get his attention and then smiled. My lips turned up just a bit at the sight of them happy. I may not have Derek or Cora but it makes me happy to see the people I'm becoming closer with happy too.

Scott waved to me as I got closer to the school and I smiled in return.

I reached my locker that was near Allison's and began unpacking my bag and placing my books inside.

"Hey Kendall," Allison greeted.

"Hey," I replied.

"How are you? You know with everything?" She asked. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked down.

"I'm okay, I mean I'm not happy that they left but it was probably for the better. There wasn't really anything holding hi- I mean them back here. Too many bad memories."

"And what about you? What's holding you back?" She prodded now looking directly at me with concern. I couldn't tell her it was Peter and that he'd gone crazy again, I just couldn't.

"I don't know," I answered looking away so that she couldn't tell if I was lying or not.

"Well, I'm glad you stayed," She began, "Without you I don't know if Scott would be able to defend this town especially since he's kind of new to the whole Alpha thing, and also I like having you around. You don't give yourself enough credit but you're actually pretty great."

I smiled and looked up at her, "Thanks, that's actually… thank you."

"Anytime, well I better get to class before the bell or Ms. Randall will yell at me." I nodded and understanding and turned back to my locker to pull out the books for my U.S. History class. Lunch?" She questioned.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"All right, see you later!"

I pulled my history textbook out of my locker and grabbed the corresponding notebook and shut the locker door.

As I walked in the direction of my classroom I could have sworn I heard someone choking. I listened more carefully and pinpointed where the sound was coming from. The boys' locker room. Stealthily, I darted over to the door and made sure no one was looking before barging in.

Stiles lay on the ground shaking and breathing way to heavily to be normal. He was having a panic attack.

I dropped my books and sprinted over and tried to help him.

"Stiles! Stiles!" He tried to look up and calm himself down a bit but it wasn't working. I reached forward and grabbed his hand pulling it into mine and squeezed tightly. "Hey, Stiles, look at me. Breathe with me. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out." His eyes gazed into mine as his breathing steadied and he calmed down.

He sat himself up against one of the lockers and sighed. Dark circles traced the outline of his eyes and his face seemed paler than a few days prior.

"What's wrong?" I asked him still holding onto his hand.

"I-I don't know."

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"How'd you know?"

"You look exhausted," I replied.

"Oh."

"Stiles if something's wrong, you know you can tell me right?" He nodded, "I am here for you and I always will be."

"I know, it's just that I don't know if you'll understand this."

"Try me."

He sighed again, "I just can't Kendall, I can't talk about it. It's too hard to!" He started breathing heavy again.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's ok. Sorry for asking." I replied reaching forward to pull him into my arms. His body shook against mine and I heard his heart falter a bit.

"I'm sorry," He spoke.

"Don't be sorry, ok. Don't ever be sorry, it's not your fault." I pulled away and looked at him. "When you need to vent or you need someone to talk to, you got me. Just remember that, I will always be there for you."

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER AND A HALF!**

**As Emily told you, I had a really bad sports injury a few years ago and it's been acting again so I've been trying to heal up in the past few weeks, thank you all so much for not giving up on me and my story while I was away!**

**Anyways, back to what really matters... Kendall's having nightmares, which isn't so great and Stiles' is also not doing so well... what do you guys think is up with him?**

**Can we all agree though that Kendall has really grown in the time she's been in Beacon Hills?**

**TEEN WOLF IS STILL WAY TOO FAR AWAY.**

**I just want to thank you guys so much for reading! It really means so much to me that you enjoy the story and continue to read! Please let me know what you think, I absolutely love reading your feedback! It gives me motivation and it's just nice to know what you're all thinking! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter you guys are the bomb dot com :)**

**Have an amazing Saturday lovelies! Love you loads xx**

**COUNTDOWN TO TEEN WOLF SEASON 3B (it's too far away!): 72 days, 11 hours and 44 minutes**


End file.
